Él Último Zorro
by AnyMarker
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki cruza su camino tranquilo con los seres conocidos como "Beast" entre ellos uno en particular que no lo dejará seguir viviendo en paz: El lobo Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Podrá más la sangre que el sentimiento o será al contrario? La decisión queda a manos de Él último zorro.
1. Intro

" _ **En el mundo hay dos tipos de personas; los elegidos y los que no fueron elegidos. De esa forma se han decidido las cosas desde hace muchísimo tiempo."**_ Eso fue lo que dijo un sacerdote hace más de cien años. Y aún en el mundo actual siguen existiendo tales diferencias en la naturaleza de los humanos que viven dentro de esa tierra.

Aquellos hombres y mujeres que contienen en su genética una relación estrecha con la naturaleza son conocido como "Bestias", humanos cuyo ADN está entrelazado con la de algún animal en específico. A simple vista se mostrarían como simples mortales, sin ninguna diferencia a los normales. Pero entre los de su misma "especie" por así decirlo podían diferenciarse casi inmediatamente.

Cuenta una antigua leyenda que en tiempos de antaño, aquellos elegidos mantenían formas parecidas a las bestias que llevaban en su interior. Cosa, que con el tiempo fue desapareciendo, diluyéndose como la fuerza de la sangre animal en las venas de los actuales descendientes. Era algo inevitable, a través de los años la fuerza se había perdido, siendo raros aquellos que aún mantenían orejas y colas, normalmente ocultos a la luz de los normales.

El mundo ahora ignoraba la existencia de esos seres, pero entre ellos seguían buscándose, queriendo mantener viva la esencia de la naturaleza en los nuevos cachorros que vinieran engendrados en sus vientres. A diferencia de los humanos, las "Bestias" tanto hombres como mujeres eran capaces de dar a luz. La evolución había dotado a los machos de distintas razas con "órganos anónimos" que permitían la formación de un útero provisional, aunque para ello era necesario una buena estimulación de los mismos.

Naruto Uzumaki un huérfano que había sido adoptado por un monje, era uno de esos "Beast". Su naturaleza había sido ocultada desde que era muy pequeño por ese servidor de los Dioses, pero fue en la primavera de sus 15 años cuando había perdido la ignorancia. Orejas y cola de zorro había aparecido en su cuerpo, y sin dudarlo el monje arrepentido le contó la antigua leyenda sobre los de su especie.

A pesar de estar enterado, decidió seguir su vida como si "eso" no fuese un problema. Ocultó tanto sus orejas como su cola, aislándose en la oscuridad donde los ojos curiosos de la humanidad no podían tocarlo. Su padre adoptivo lo ayudaba, y a pesar de que no era el mejor; el chico de rubios cabellos y orbes celestes de verdad lo apreciaba. Después de todo le había proporcionado educación y cuidados, algo que sus verdaderos progenitores no había podido ofrecerle.

Para ese entonces Naruto tenía 18 años, trabajaba en una floristería para ayudar con los gastos del templo. Pensaba que podría seguir viviendo de esa forma tan tranquila para siempre. Pero en la tarde de un sábado un encuentro cambiaría todo lo que había creído hasta ahora.

 _ **¿Qué ocurre cuando toda tu vida resulta ser una mentira?**_

 _ **¿Cómo se siente ser engañado por la persona que pensabas era la única que te apoyaba?**_

 _ **¿Cuándo tu futuro está decidido desde antes de tu nacimiento cómo debes reaccionar?**_

 _ **Las reglas de un mundo no afectan al otro. Las mentiras, el engaño, nada de eso está penado cuando se trata de mantener la sangre.**_

 _ **¿Podrá Naruto atravesar la barrera que lo separa del futuro?**_


	2. Prólogo

Ese día no había muchos clientes, casi lo daría por perdido. Era sábado y el mediodía acababa de pasar. Solamente habían salido dos pedidos, gracias al cielo bastante grandes o hubiese tenido que ir a hacer propaganda, cosa que el rubio odiaba más que nada. A parte de eso no podía quejarse, la paga era buena y no era un trabajo demasiado pesado. Al contrario de lo que había creído en un principio.

La floristería estaba ubicada en una calle transcurrida, ya que estaba en una zona residencial. A ambos lados de la tienda había casas de color blanco y techos de madera, bastante aburridas pero que ayudaban a que la tienda se viera aún más llamativa y bonita. El lugar en donde trabajaba posiblemente había sido una de esas aburridas casas de molde en algún momento en el pasado, pero actualmente era todo lo contrario: Tenía dos pisos, con un par de ventanas cada uno. El techo aún de madera estaba adornado con una especie de enredadera de color verde oscuro, traída específicamente para ese lugar.

Así mismo las paredes de color rosa pastel, estaban cubiertas en algunas zonas por la misma variedad de planta que caía desde el techo y llegaba casi al suelo. Casi siempre se encargaba de recortarlas para evitar que alcanzaran el suelo y fueran pisadas. Habían puesto un pequeño toldo justo afuera de la entrada principal para proteger las plantas en exhibición del sol.

Los materos estaban delicadamente ordenados uno al lado del otro en filas debajo de las ventanas, también habían varias mesas donde ponían las flores destinadas a los arreglos florales y los bonsáis. Al ojiceleste no le desagradaban las flores, al contrario, le gustaban. Por eso prestaba muchísima atención a la mujer que le había dado el trabajo; a pesar de que era una anciana le había enseñado muchas cosas e incluso de vez en cuando le prestaba algún libro que pudiese interesarle. Era justamente en ese lugar donde había conocido a Gaara, un chico pelirrojo de una familia rica que de vez en cuando se paseaba por allí, siempre le pedía un ramo enorme de lirios. Y a pesar de que poco hablaban, se sentía de alguna manera "atraído" hacia el aura que emanaba de él.

—Pareces distraído, Naruto. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la anciana con voz afable mientras acomodaba una vasija con rosas rojas cerca de las blancas. Agradecía en demasía la ayuda que le proporcionaba el joven hijo del monje, lo conocía desde pequeño y siempre había sido un niño animado, amable, incluso a veces llegaba a ser tan enérgico que sentía envidia de su juventud.

—¿Ah? No, nada, abuela. Estaba pensando en que Gaara no ha venido últimamente por aquí. —normalmente el pelirrojo pasaba por la tienda una o dos veces al mes. Por lo que estaba extrañado de que no apareciera por los alrededores desde hacía varias semanas. Tampoco era algo que debiera preocuparle, después de todo solamente habían intercambiado algunas conversaciones como cliente-vendedor.

—Oh, el joven Gaara… Ahora que lo pienso no ha venido en 3 semanas o un poco más. Pero no es tan raro, cada cierto tiempo él desaparece, luego vuelve como si nada y compra sus lirios. Es un buen chico, me alegra que se lleven bien. —era bueno ver que el rubio seguía siendo tan amistoso como en tiempos antiguos. Para una persona de su edad no había mejor regalo que ver a las nuevas generaciones hacer sus vidas de manera correcta.

—¿En serio? Creo que no me había fijado, jejejeje —una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios. Tampoco podía decir que se llevaba "bien" con ese chico pelirrojo de orbes azules. A veces le parecía que era un tanto inaccesible y otras creía fielmente que era una persona sumamente amable e incomprendida. Suspiró suavemente al ver la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de la mujer, la abuela siempre había sido muy amable.

—Eres muy despistado, Naruto. —una pequeña risa con voz suave salió de los labios de la anciana que empezaba a acomodar un ramo de rosas rojas junto con algunas campanillas blancas. —Un cliente vendrá por algunos ramos, así que cuento contigo para atenderlo como es debido. Por lo que me dijeron por teléfono es un joven de una familia poderosa. Así que encárgate de atenderlo como es debido. ¿Bien? —

—¿Ah? Sí, lo haré, abuela. No te preocupes por ello, me encargaré de atenderlo como es debido. ¿Te ayudo a hacer alguno? —ante la afirmación de la mujer empezó a tomar de una a una las rosas de color blanco, acompañándolas de algunas hojas largas de helechos. Normalmente no recibían muchos pedidos grandes, mucho menos tratándose de varios ramos para una sola persona.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, por favor, encárgate de hacer el de lirios con violetas por favor. Iré a comprar algunos bocadillos para beber con té antes de cerrar. —no le molestaba dejar al joven solo, pues casi siempre lo hacía. Nunca había habido problemas, tampoco creía que lo hubiese. Naruto podía apañárselas muy bien solo. De eso estaba segura.

—Entendido, muchas gracias, abuela. —estaba completamente tranquilo. Siempre se quedaba a cargo del local y nunca había nada interesante o problemático. Apenas terminó con el arreglo de rosas blancas, empezó con el de los lirios, poniendo algunas violetas y hojas de helecho. Le gustaba mucho como el color verde oscuro hacía resaltar el blanco y el violeta de las flores.

Al otro lado de la ciudad estaba ocurriendo algo rara vez visto: una reunión entre los ancianos restantes de los "Beast". Las familias principales se reunían una vez cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de no perderle el rastro a los herederos que mantendrían latente el poder en su venas.

Como siempre el silencio reinaba entre los 4 ancianos, ninguno daba el primer paso, hasta que la cabeza del clan de la serpiente fue el primero en hablar.

—Ya va siendo hora de recoger al zorro; los herederos principales de todos los clanes están en edad reproductiva y mejor aún, algunos están en celo. ¿Cómo podríamos posponerlo por más tiempo?. —el hombre de orbes afilados de color amarillo y cabellos largos negros era conocido como Orochimaru. Siempre iba directo a la hora de hablar sobre temas que les incumbían a todos los presentes.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Lo mejor sería retirar lo que dejamos hace demasiado tiempo. Ya han pasado casi 19 años, nos atrasamos mejor dicho. —la voz del mayor del clan del Lobo. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre de orbes negros y cabellos de igual color que llevaba atado en una cola baja. Era actualmente uno de los dos descendientes del clan, más precisamente uno de los dos únicos sobrevivientes.

—Pienso que no deberíamos precipitarnos. Ese joven ha sido criado como un humano normal, no va a estar familiarizado con nuestras reglas. Si lo traemos a la fuerza posiblemente terminemos en una mala posición. —Tsunade la preciosa rubia, líder del clan de los grandes felinos y por cuyas venas corría la sangre del rey de la sábana, hablo con calma. Ella representaba a las subespecies de su raza, y como una de las más antiguas tenía un carácter majestuoso. Sus orbes castaños y su cabello rubio eran rasgos llamativos entre los antiguos.

—Aun así sería un desperdicio dejar que siga de esa manera tan aburrida. Estamos desperdiciando tiempo cuando necesitamos pronto nuevas adquisiciones. —el cuarto anciano se había mantenido callado hasta ahora. Como siempre dejaba que todos los demás pelearan mientras él mantenía silencio absoluto. La sonrisa. Suigetsu era un hombre albino de orbes violetas, él era el menos interesado en el zorro, después de todo era el líder del clan de los acuáticos, y por su sangre corría el ADN de las mantarayas.

—Ja… No sé para qué te molestas en opinar, desde el principio renunciaste a cualquier derecho sobre el huérfano. Aunque no entiendo tus razones. —comentó Orochimaru con tranquilidad. "No quiero manchar mi sangre con la de un ser terrestre", aquella respuesta hizo que la serpiente se encogiera de hombros con una sonrisa. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras. —

—Entonces creo que hemos llegado a una decisión ¿O no? —la voz de la única mujer allí presente se elevó por encima de las demás, y ante la afirmación de los demás, sonrió complacida. —Como se había dicho antes, lo mejor será que vaya con los lobos, son los más cercanos a la familia de los caninos y seguramente será bien recibido por el heredero ¿No, Itachi?. —

—Puedes contar con ello. Sasuke se disponía a pasar a conocerlo justamente el día de hoy. Quiere ver con sus propios ojos qué tan fuerte es la sangre del último zorro. Aunque verdaderamente hay que felicitar al monje oso, se ha comportado como todo un mentiroso engañando por tanto tiempo al joven. —el lobo no se iba con rodeos.

—Pero sabemos que hay alguien merodeando al chico. El joven Gaara, se ha mostrado muy interesado en el zorro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? —preguntó la mujer de rubios cabellos con una pequeña sonrisa. En realidad no importaba mucho, pero simplemente prefería poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Nada, de todas formas cualquier pareja para el zorro valdrá. Necesitamos su sangre para seguir trasmitiendo la de los demás. Eso es todo. Aunque sigo pensando que sería mejor mantener la línea de los caninos con él. —por supuesto el líder de los lobos prefería tenerlo para su familia, era lo mejor para la pureza de las especies.

—Simplemente déjenlo a la suerte, será mejor si ese chico decide con quién estar por cuenta propia. De esa manera no se opondrá cuando llegue el mejor momento. ¿No es mejor? —Suigetsu se abstenía de comentar demasiado sobre el asunto, pero simplemente era mejor dar su opinión. Para eso se había citado la reunión de todas maneras.

—Oh, eso podría funcionar aún mejor. —el de orbes alargados soltó un siseo alegre. Era mejor no tener que lidiar con actitudes negativas por partes del zorro. Contaba con el apoyo total del monje que se había encargado de criarlo. —Aunque no creo que Gaara sea la mejor opción. Claro que estamos al tanto de su poderosa situación pero… —

—Es un renegado. Todos estamos conscientes, el tigre de Tasmania una especie extinta entre los mortales sigue viva entre nosotros. Incluso siendo tan peligroso como es, debemos admitir que sus genes son poderosos. Así que esperar es lo más sabio que podemos hacer. Los hilos se moverán solos. —Tsunade se dedicaría a observar en silencio lo que se estaba formando.

—De todas formas, hemos jugado con él por bastante tiempo. Simplemente veamos en que se desencadena todo. —con tranquilidad Itachi Uchiha se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha y cerró sus orbes. Definitivamente no iba a comentar los planes que tenía para el avance de su familia. Posiblemente tener una pareja masculina no era lo más apropiado para su hermano, pero siempre y cuando pudiese obtener un hijo con la sangre del lobo no le importaba.

—Bueno, ya lo hemos decidido. La próxima vez que nos reunamos espero que sea para decidir el destino de los descendientes de ese zorro. Hay que asegurarnos de conseguir varios cachorros para la próxima. —Tsunade sonreía calmadamente. La familia de los zorros siempre había sido altamente solicitada por la gran capacidad de adaptación que tenían. En la antigüedad los usaban para procrear hijos de diferentes razas, manteniendo siempre la sangre más fuerte en los cachorros.

Con esas palabras la reunión fue levantada, los cuatro ancianos se levantaron de sus puestos. Se despidieron entre ellos y abandonaron el templo del dragón, que año tras año recibía al consejo entre sus paredes.

Por el resto del año era habitado por los monjes con sangre reptil que vigilaban y cuidaban del antiguo palacio. Después de todo había existido una época en la que el rey dragón había reinado con amabilidad y cariño sobre las demás especies, manteniendo el orden. Pero el tiempo pasó, y el antiguo rey perdió a la única mujer que era merecedora de sus genes. Debido a ello se llevó a la tumba el futuro de su especie, sepultándolo al igual que su amor por una de las primeras líderes del clan zorro.

Desde entonces los descendientes de ese poderoso clan fueron usados por muchos, algunos de buena manera y otros de mala. Algunos de ellos llegaron al límite y terminaron cometiendo suicidio. El pasado de los caninos tenía manchas de sangre por doquier, pero incluso así a nadie le importaba. " _ **Todo será por la sangre y para la sangre"**_ habían grabado a fuego los ancianos en tiempos pasados.

Ignorante a todo eso estaba Sasuke Uchiha, que iba en camino a recoger algunas flores que había encargado como excusa para ver con sus propios orbes azabaches al objeto de los murmullos en el mundo de los Beast. El ser que causaba tanto revuelto en su mundo era nada más y nada menos que él último zorro entre las bestias. Sabía de antemano por su hermano que en cuanto se lo ordenaran, iría a vivir con ellos y por eso vio necesario conocerlo antes.

Por fin se encontró frente al lugar en el cual había hecho el pedido. No era una tienda grande, es más, era minúsculas a comparación con las que visitaba normalmente. Pero de alguna manera el aire alrededor del lugar era tranquilo y daba una sensación extraña de comodidad. Le molestaba en demasía eso.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Se le ofrece algo?". Escuchó decir y se volteó casi de inmediato, encontrándose con un chico rubio, por supuesto que fueron los orbes celestes lo que llamó su atención de sobremanera. —Buenas tardes. He venido a ver los arreglos florales que pedí esta mañana. ¿Están listos? —preguntó con voz suave, sonriendo levemente.

—Ah, disculpe. Sí, sí, están por aquí. Pasa por favor… —anunció, dirigiéndose al interior de la tienda. Ese hombre era bastante atractivo, sus cabellos negros al igual que sus orbes eran de alguna manera atractivos. ¡…! ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Es un chico… el pensamiento lo sorprendió, causando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bien… —mientras caminaba no pudo evitar olfatear el aire casi por instinto, y un olor dulzón se filtró por sus fosas nasales. Era obvio para él que estaba en presencia de otro Beast. Incluso cuando aparentemente el contrario no había notado su olor… Aunque no era tan extraño, pues por lo que sabía el rubio intentaba vivir una vida "normal" queriendo mantenerse como un humano. Cosa que a su parecer era absurda.

—Son estos ¿No? —con una mano señaló los arreglos florales dispuestos ordenadamente sobre una mesa. Todos envueltos y arreglados con una cinta de colores. Había algo en ese hombre que lo estaba atrayendo, no entendía, no había una razón en particular, pero hasta el olor a bosque lo hacía mantener la mirada sobre él.

—Ah, sí, son estos. ¿Los hiciste tú? Quedaron justamente como quería. —una sonrisa amplia y levemente ladina se formó en sus labios. Con simplemente estar cerca de él podía entender por qué los ancianos se volvían tan locos por llevarlo de regreso al mundo de las bestias. Sencillamente era la presa perfecta para los grandes como él.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso me hace feliz, de verdad! —un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del rubio, que se debatía sobre las emociones en su interior. Por alguna razón le vino a la mente el pelirrojo que solía ir a su tienda. Ah… Era eso, la presencia de ese hombre de cabellos azabaches le recordaba a Gaara en cierta forma… —Usted… No es humano ¿Verdad? —

Había mantenido su sonrisa en todo momento, parecía tranquilo, relajado pero eso cambió ante la mención de los Beast. —Justamente ¿Pensabas huir eternamente de lo que eres? —la sonrisa amable ahora parecía una mueca de arrogancia y prepotencia. Después de todo él era un lobo, ¿por qué debería mostrarse menos fuerte que un pequeño zorro? No había ninguna razón.

—¿Eh…? Yo no estoy huyendo… Tengo una buena vida, no quiero cambiarla por algo que es desconocido para mí. —Naruto estaba más que seguro de no querer relacionarse con las bestias. No podía catalogarlos como seres malvados, porque no había vivido con ellos y aun así el rostro de ese chico creaba una sensación de incomodidad enorme. ¿Cómo podía una persona mostrar dos caras tan diferentes?

—No es como si tuvieses elección de todas formas. —con su diestra tomó la muñeca del menor, fijando sus orbes azabaches en él. Solamente lo había tocado y ya quería morderlo, marcarlo… El instinto era una cosa increíble y se estaba dando cuenta de ello. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, Zorro? —preguntó con voz ronca el lobo. Ya estaba decidido a no dejar escapar a ese chico de sus garras. " _ **Pobre, pobre caperucita roja. Nunca más podrás escapar del lobo."**_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el tacto ajeno sobre su cuerpo. Fue como si su mente se nublase por unos momentos, pero sencillamente sacudió su cabeza, volviendo al mundo real. —Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Y usted? ¿Podría no llamarme de esa manera? Y suélteme… —movió su brazo, soltando el suave agarre que tenía el azabache sobre él.

—Sasuke Uchiha, recuerda muy bien este nombre. Porque yo soy parte de tu destino, fue estirando su mano hacia el rostro del ojiceleste, pero cuando ya casi rozaba con la yema de sus dedos el rostro ajeno, un manotazo lo apartó. —¡Grr! —un gruñido fuerte y sonoro se alzó de los labios del ojinegro, que de inmediato se volteó hacia el objeto de su ira.

—Deja de incomodarlo en su trabajo, perro. —el pelirrojo tenía el ceño fruncido, y su rostro se mantenía totalmente indiferente. No odiaba a los beast, él era uno, pero sí que odiaba cuando los viejos querían jugar a dioses del destino con los demás. Por eso cuando sus días monótonos fueron iluminados por un "sol", simplemente no pudo dejarlo a merced de los demás. Los lobos eran poderoso, pero incluso él tenía sus buenos aliados y una fortuna que no envidiaba la de los caninos.

—¡Gaara!... —el rubio no pudo contener su sorpresa. No se esperaba que el pelirrojo apareciera de la nada y mucho menos que lo defendiera de esa manera ante el azabache. De alguna manera se estaba sintiendo ¿feliz? Posiblemente, porque incluso cuando sus padres no estaban con él, no estaba solo. Tenía conocidos que le daban la mano de vez en cuando. Justo como en esos momentos.

—Deberías cortarte las garras, cosa estúpida. —odiaba ser interrumpido, y más cuando sabía muy bien que el intento de "tigre" le había lanzado una mirada al zorro. Además parecía que el rubio lo conocía. ¿Cuál era su relación? No le importaba, ya estaba decidido que ese pequeño canino le daría los herederos necesarios. Así de simple eran las cosas. —Bien, mandaré a buscar los ramos después. No lo olvides, Naruto. Yo soy parte de tu destino, no tienes más opciones. —ya hablaría con su hermano para conseguir lo que quería pronto.

El rubio no pudo evitar mantener la mirada sobre la ancha espalda del azabache que se alejaba paso a paso de la tienda. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, por lo menos se había evitado más problemas dentro de la tienda. —Muchas gracias… Lamento causarte problemas. —finalmente decidió voltearse hacia el pelirrojo que lo miraba expectante.

—De nada. Lamentablemente tengo que concordar con ese rabioso en una cosa: Las bestias no podemos vivir siempre con los humanos, lo siento. Eso es algo que está escrito desde hace miles de años. Nosotros y ellos, tenemos reglas diferentes, por lo tanto no podemos caminar por el mismo sendero sin entorpecer la vida de los otros. —esa era la manera en la que lo veía. No tenía razón para mentirle al chico.

—Es bueno ser sincero con lo que piensas, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, Gaara. —una sonrisa sincera fue todo lo que mostró el ojiceleste. De verdad agradecía que no le mintiera. Odiaba más que nada el engaño, por eso aunque no fuese a su gusto tomaría lo que le dijeran con madurez. —¿Siempre has sabido lo que soy? ¿Te acercaste a mí por eso? —.

Se cruzó de brazos con tranquilidad, ese chico parecía saber lo que él quería escuchar y lo decía sin ninguna vergüenza. —Inconscientemente tú también sabías que yo no era humano. La atracción irresistible que hay entre los beast es algo tan natural como el instinto. Sin darnos cuentas somos atraídos él uno al otro por la sangre. Recuerda esto Naruto: _**Nada hay más fuerte que la sangre.**_ —

—No comprendo eso demasiado bien, pero no importa. Si es como dices, seguramente lo entenderé tarde o temprano… —si fuese por él hubiese preferido mantener un perfil bajo como un humano normal. Incluso en esos momentos se negaba a aceptar por completo el hecho de que debía abandonar lo que había construido con esfuerzo. Pero cuando lo pensaba mejor… ¿Sus padres estarían orgullosos de que rechazara su naturaleza? No quería que su egoísmo afectara a las personas que habían muerto por protegerlo.

—Sí. Sé que encontraras sentido en mis palabras en un futuro. No olvides que las flores siempre crecen en dirección al sol. —una suave palmada sobre la cabeza del contrario le bastó para sentirse conforme por un rato. Ese chico siempre era de esa manera… Tan extrañamente radiante que a veces lo cegaba. No entendía del todo la naturaleza del zorro, pero eso era lo que más le atraía de él.

—Por cierto. ¿Somos amigos? Lo estuve pensando todo este tiempo… —dirigió sus orbes celestes a los más claros del contrario, y simplemente no pudo evitar reír cuando éste asintió con una muy leve sonrisa. Lo consideraba todo un logro, después de todo el pelirrojo siempre parecía mantener una mueca neutral. —Bien~ ¡Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea! —.

—Ya que tú lo has dicho, me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedirte ayuda en otra ocasión ¿Bien? Tengo que irme a casa ahora, ten cuidado… No caigas en ninguna trampa, pequeño zorro. —volvió a palmear la cabeza del contrario, y después le dejó un papel en la mano. No tenía más tiempo para su diversión, manejar negocios teniendo 24 años era algo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—¿Ah? ¡Sí, está bien! —mientras el mayor se alejaba con los brazos cruzados como siempre, el rubio simplemente sonreía. Poco después cayó en cuenta sobre el papel que estaba en su mano. Cuando lo revisó se trataba de una dirección, la cual imaginó pertenecía al pelirrojo. Definitivamente pasaría algún día por allí a hacerle una visita. Ahora su curiosidad hacia el mundo que había ignorado estaba empezando a florecer.

 _ **Lo que el rubio no imaginaba es que ese sería su último día en la floristería.**_

 _ **Poco a poco las máscaras de las mentiras van cayendo, dejando únicamente la verdad a la vista.**_

 _ **¿Será la realidad soportable o corromperá la sonrisa llena de esperanza?**_

 _ **Así fue como la historia de El último zorro dio comienzo.**_


	3. Telón de Mentiras

Naruto Uzumaki desde hacía dos días se encontraba en la mansión de los Uchiha. No había querido salir del cuarto que se le había asignado, y mucho menos se había prestado a hablar con alguno de los dos dueños del lugar. ¿Por qué le había pasado eso a él? No tenía una buena explicación, y tampoco creía estar dispuesto a aceptar alguna por parte de cualquier otra persona. Él simplemente había nacido siendo diferente al resto de la humanidad, ¿por qué debía ser apartado como si fuese un bicho raro? Simplemente no quería escuchar las excusas baratas de los demás Beast.

—Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego a algo que pasaba delante de mí? —se cuestionó a sí mismo aun sabiendo que no tenía ninguna respuesta clara. Después de todo, ese sábado había cambiado totalmente su vida. Había sido tan fácil que ahora temía moverse, pues podría arruinar todo de nuevo.

Por un momento cerró sus orbes, debía analizar nuevamente lo ocurrido hasta ese punto. Podía adaptarse, no… Debía adaptarse, porque no le quedaba de otra, el monje encargado de su cuidado se lo había explicado claramente. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en la vida, realmente le habían visto la cara de estúpido, y habían sido mucho más listos que el mismo zorro.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Ese sábado había regresado como siempre a casa después de haber terminado su trabajo en la floristería. Por suerte nadie había estado cerca cuando Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara se habían enfrentado. No quería causarle más problemas a la dueña, ya bastante hacía ella por él al dejarlo trabajar con ella. A sus 18 años, el rubio de verdad estaba interesado en conseguir un trabajo para poder ayudar con los gastos del templo. Odiaba sentirse como una carga para los demás.

Como siempre el monje lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. —Bienvenido. Vamos a cenar, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante para ti, querido Naruto. —ya había finalizado el plazo que se le había dado para cuidar del cachorro huérfano de canino. Anteriormente había obtenido un pago destinado al ojiceleste, y ahora nuevamente había aceptado otro para dejarlo a cargo de los lobos.

—Estoy en casa… ¿Ah? Sí, está bien. —con una sonrisa entró al templo que le había servido de hogar durante toda su vida. Siempre se había sentido cómodo allí, y más porque el monje siempre estaba para reconfortarlo. Cuando era pequeño los demás chicos se burlaban de él por su situación de huérfano, y era justamente esa persona quien lo recibía con cariño en sus brazos.

—Todo está servido, vamos a sentarnos. —el monje no entretuvo mucho al menor, y fueron a sentarse en la mesa. Había preparado rollos de pescado con arroz para acompañarlos. A pesar de que le había cogido cariño al cachorro, no tenía intención de volver a verlo después de ese día. _**Todo para y por la sangre**_ , cuando pequeño siempre lo escuchaba por parte de los mayores.

La cena transcurrió en un cómodo silencio por ambas partes. Por un lado el monje que no sabía bien cómo empezar a tocar el asunto y por el otro, el zorro que aún analizaba todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Naruto nunca se hubiese imaginado la razón del silencio de esa noche.

—Naruto. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hablé sobre las bestias? —preguntó con voz tranquila, y ante el asentimiento del contrario, sonrió con tranquilidad. —Como te había dicho en ese entonces, los beast son criaturas que no pueden caminar por el mismo sendero que los humanos, y por ello, a pesar de compartir el mundo sus caminos rara vez se juntan. Están aquellos que son elegidos y los que no. Tú eres un elegido. Y por lo tanto el momento de hablar sobre tu destino ha llegado. —

Al rubio ese tema lo empezaba a incomodar, no sabía por dónde iban esas palabras, pero definitivamente tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ello. —¿A qué te refieres con eso? He vivido como humano por 18 años… Nunca me ha pasado malo, no entiendo por qué debo entregarme a algo así… —parecía que al final todo sería como le había dicho Sasuke, pero no quería aceptarlo por las buenas.

—No es algo que se pueda elegir. Tus padres en su momento también tuvieron que vivir según las reglas de las bestias, y si estuviesen vivos…. Tú seguramente habrías crecido entre ellos. Tu contacto con los humanos hubiese sido casi nulo, ya que normalmente a los niños se los educa en casa hasta que son capaces de controlar sus rasgos. —un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. —Bueno, a lo que iba… El consejo de los ancianos decidió que a partir de mañana irás a vivir con los del clan del lobo. —

Por un momento el rubio pensó que había escuchado una mala broma. Primero lo pensó, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro del hombre que antes le había mostrado una sonrisa, lo hizo darse cuenta de todo. —Tú… Siempre has estado de su lado… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me mentiste tanto tiempo?! —en un arranque de ira, se había levantado, pegando sus manos contra la fuerte mesa de madera.

—Porque me lo habían ordenado. Tú no tenías que saber nada sobre ellos hasta que llegaras a la mayoría de edad para los de nuestra especie. Y aunque eso fue hace dos años, ellos decidieron que era mejor para dejarte madurar un poco más. Pero el momento ha llegado. No es una petición, no tienes más remedio que ir con ellos. Claro, a menos que se deba usar la fuerza para hacerte entrar en razón. Aunque no me gustaría llegar a eso. —por fin le estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro al chico que había criado usando una máscara de mentiras.

—Entonces todo fue mentira… Mi vida entera no ha sido más que mentiras… ¡Tsk! —se mordió el labio, y apretó los puños, su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Todas las sonrisas, las conversaciones, todo fue una mentira… ¿Su propia existencia se terminaría volviendo una mentira? En esos momentos quería salir de allí. El aire era pesado, y el odio empezaba a moverse en su corazón. Simplemente lo dejaría allí y no le abriría la puerta. —Iré… —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

El portazo resonó en todo el templo, y el monje respiró con calma antes de enviar un mensaje que decía: "todo listo, pasen por el mañana a primera hora.

Al día siguiente, un sirviente de la casa Uchiha lo había ido a recoger. No tenía muchas cosas, por lo que la mudanza total en un solo viaje fue sencilla.

La mansión a la que había sido llevado era todo menos humilde. Las paredes destacaban por su color café, las ventanas eran grandes y con barrotes negros que sobresalían hacia afuera. Esa estructura estaba totalmente mantenida por la fuerte madera de la estructura. La puerta era bastante amplia y los cerrojos de color plata. Para el rubio era evidente que la arquitectura era más bien una imitación de la gótica. Había estatuas de lobos a ambos lado de la entrada, y unas de mayor tamaño regadas por el jardín, que quedaba opacado por las bellas estructuras.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, un hombre de unos 27 años lo estaba esperando. De orbes azabaches al igual que su cabello, había un cierto aire arrogante que le recordaba al estúpido Sasuke, que creía que podía ir y tratarlo como le diese la gana. —B… Buenos días… —el rubio no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía actuar frente a la persona que sería de ahora en adelante su "cuidador".

—Veo que has llegado bien. Es un placer conocerte al fin, zorro. Soy el actual líder del clan de los lobos, Itachi Uchiha, ayer conociste a mi hermano menor supongo. —había decido que debía mostrarse amable con el canino para no asustarlo desde el inicio. Tarde o temprano terminaría resignándose y haciendo todo lo que le dijeran. O por lo menos tenía esa esperanza.

—Ah… Tienen cierto parecido. Naruto Uzumaki… Un placer, supongo… —su mirada se desvió hacia los muebles de madera en la sala; no había muchos retratos, pero sí cuadros de paisajes antiguos y por supuesto, lobos. Había sillones individuales alrededor de un pequeña mesa de cristal, y del otro lado había una tv con un enorme sillón de cuero negro al frente. Y hacia delante estaba la escalera que se imaginaba conducía a la parte de atrás. A ambos lados de la escalera había dos puertas, pero ya tendría tiempo de investigar después.

—Creo que todavía no te han explicado del todo la situación, así que creo que seré el primero. Como sabrás los Beast estamos en peligro de desaparecer, y por ello proteger nuestra sangre es lo más importante para nosotros. Cada uno nació con ese fin, hasta tú. —con tranquilidad había empezado a caminar hacia la escalera, siendo seguido por el contrario que había entendido el mensaje inexistente.

—Eso lo entiendo… De cierta manera, pero no estoy seguro… No estoy al tanto de su manera de vivir, mucho menos de cómo debo comportarme. Estoy en blanco. —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Debía tomarse aquello con madurez, aceptaría lo que pudiese y se negaría si no quería… Aunque si pudiese huir de ello no tendría ninguna duda.

—No tienes que actuar de ninguna manera predeterminada, simplemente sé tú mismo y ya. Nuestra sociedad es bastante liberal en el asunto del comportamiento, después de todos compartimos nuestra sangre con criaturas diferentes. Pero lo más importante es que sepas que entre los Beast las parejas homosexuales son completamente naturales, ya que los hombres también pueden dar a luz. —hablaba con voz neutral, totalmente relajado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —sus orbes celestes se habían abierto de par en par por la sorpresa, nunca se hubiese imaginado que algo así era posible. Es más, no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero tenía que ser increíble el hecho de que pudiesen procrear. Ahora empezaba a preocuparse, ¿estaba allí como un sacrificio para los lobos entonces? —.

—Luego te lo explicaré con mayor calma, imagino que debes estar aún confundido por todo lo que ha pasado así que no quiero llenar tu cabeza con demasiada información. Pero en efecto, tomando lo que te he dicho en cuenta, intenta enamorarte de mi hermano y tener cachorros con él. Sería un alivio para los caninos. —una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada se había formado en los labios del azabache.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Y no! —sintió que la sangre subía hacia su cerebro en forma de un ataque de ira, y apretó los puños, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo contra ello. El lobo le indico la puerta que conducía a su habitación, y no dudó en entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No dudó en lanzarse a la cama, ocultando su rostro con la sábana. No podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando a él.

Itachi no reaccionó de mala manera ante el ataque de malcriadez del chico. Era natural, el telón de mentiras que había sido su vida hasta ahora se había levantado. Vendrían muchísimos más cambios, y era natural que se frustrara. Suspiró con suavidad, y simplemente se retiró, más tarde enviaría algo de comida y las cosas del rubio con el servicio.

~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~

Naruto suspiró, desde ese momento no había salido de su nueva habitación. Las paredes de color verde olivo lo relajaban, al igual que los arboles pintados sobre ella. El techo era de madera, más claro que el suelo. Ya para ese momento sus cosas estaban en la habitación, y viendo la escena desde un lado gracioso, su ropa no llegaba a ocupar ni la mitad del enorme armario que allí se encontraba. Era ridículo en cierto modo que una persona como él estuviese en esa casa tan lujosa.

Del otro lado se encontraba la puerta que daba al baño, era bastante amplio con cerámica de color azul marino. Sobre el lavabo había un enorme espejo, el escusado estaba al lado y más allá las cortinas que separaban la tina del resto del baño. No podía quejarse, el lugar era amplio y cómodo, incluso tenía una tv en la pared, aunque rara vez la usaba.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que el menor de los Uchiha no hubiese asomado su rostro por ahí. Un suspiró brotó de sus labios, y poco después en su estado total de pereza dejó salir lo que tanto deseaban sus "captores". Las orejas de lobo rojo junto a una larga y peluda cola hicieron acto de presencia. Incluso en la peor de las situaciones, Naruto se negaba a dejar de sonreír. Todo tendría solución, de eso estaba seguro.

—De verdad que me dejaron una herencia problemática, madre, padre… —los recuerdos de sus progenitores eran muy pocos, tendrí años cuando ocurrió el accidente. Lo único que recordaba muy bien, era la soledad que había sentido cuando se lo informaron. En algún momento de su infancia se había culpado por no haber estado con ellos, por quedarse a vivir sin su supervisión. Cosa que había cambiado con el tiempo, ahora vivía siendo feliz, para que por lo menos sus adorados padres pudiesen estar tranquilos.

Poco a poco los recuerdos de su infancia fueron abordándolo, y para huir de ellos decidió cerrar los ojos. Lentamente el cansancio fue apoderándose de su cuerpo, y sin darse cuenta se rindió ante el sueño

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de llegar a su hogar, siendo recibido por su hermano que bebía vino sentado en el sillón. Los negocios con la familia de los felinos habían ido de maravilla, pero para demostrar su buena fe había tenido que quedarse más de lo esperado. Estaba de muy mal humor por eso. ¿Por qué lo retenían sabiendo que su "prometida" lo esperaba en casa? No tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba planeando la vieja gata que lideraba a los felinos.

—Pareces molesto, hermanito. —Instintivamente sonrió, sabiendo que eso molestaría aún más al contrario. A pesar de ser hermanos llevaban una relación amo/odio, estaban al tanto de que se necesitaban para obtener lo que querían, esa era la relación que los unía. Aunque por su parte de verdad se preocupaba por el azabache menor, que iba demasiado relajado para el ritmo de la vida.

—Claro que lo estoy, se suponía que vendría el mismo día. ¡Tsk! Esa anciana como siempre es sumamente pesada y rigurosa cuando se trata de negociar con nosotros. —suspiró de mala gana, y se dejó caer a un lado de su hermano. Desabotonó los primeros 3 botones de su camisa blanca, y casi inmediatamente tanto su cola como orejas de lobo negro aparecieron. Era su territorio y a diferencia de su hermano siempre se sentía relajado dentro de casa. —¿Naruto? Pensé que te estarías llevando bien con él. —

—Está en su habitación, creo que se le está haciendo difícil acostumbrarse. Tampoco me he dado la tarea de ir a hablar con él, quiero dejar que su mente se calme un poco más. Aunque apenas ha probado los platillos que las sirvientas le han subido, imagino que se está adaptando al ambiente. —así eran los animales cuando eran llevados a un nuevo hábitat, tendía a tardar en volver a su actitud natural.

—No hablas de él como si fuese una mascota, aunque los zorros son criaturas desconfiadas por naturaleza así que no me sorprende del todo que haya optado por aguantar hambre antes de entregarse a nosotros. Creo que le iré a hacer una visita. —inevitablemente una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios también. Tenía plena confianza en que sus encantos bastarían para convencer al rubio.

—Intenta no asustarlo, una equivocación y seguramente irá corriendo hacia el tigre. Porque al parecer te lleva la delantera con nuestro pequeño zorro. —obviamente como uno de los ancianos estaba al tanto de todo, y sabía muy bien que uno de los competidores más fuertes por Naruto, era Gaara. Bueno, considerando la situación era el único que verdaderamente se encararía con Sasuke.

—No voy a asustarlo. ¿Quién crees que soy? Voy a conquistarlo, mi sangre lo pide a gritos. —se levantó con pereza, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida para su "querido" hermano. Los lobos estaban acostumbrados a vivir en manada, pero eso no los obligaba a adorarse como lo hacían sus parientes animales.

—Justamente porque te conozco, te lo digo. Un acercamiento directo no funcionara. —por supuesto que el menor de los azabaches era demasiado terco e iba a ignorarlo. Para Itachi eso ya era algo completamente común. Bostezó lentamente, provocando que sus rasgos animales salieran, y sin preocuparse por nada más empezó a mover su cola de un lado a otro.

El azabache no tardó en subir al segundo piso. Se movía con pasos seguros, moviendo levemente su cola, pero por supuesto era la sonrisa arrogante en su rostro lo que llamaba la atención. Entró a la habitación sin tocar, y su mirada azabache se dirigió de inmediato hacia la cama donde había un bulto. Se acercó después de cerrar la puerta, y no pudo quitarle la mirada al rubio que dormía tranquilamente. —Así que también puede poner esa cara… Es ridículamente lindo para ser un chico. —expresó, antes de estirar su mano hacia el contrario, rozando las orejas rojizas.

Al no ver respuesta en el menor, se deshizo de sus zapatos y con lentitud se sentó en la orilla de la cama para poder estar más cerca del zorro. Por primera vez estaba dedicándose a admirar la belleza de alguien más. Cuando lo examinaba con mayor atención podía notar las largas pestañas que poseía, al igual que las marcas de "bigotes" en sus mejillas. Era increíble lo bien que se mantenía el ADN en él.

—Mm… —el rubio se removió con suavidad en la cama, y cuando fue a voltearse un cuerpo extraño le impidió hacerlo. Entreabrió los orbes lentamente, y al ver al azabache tardó en reaccionar. Con sus manos tocó el costado del lobo, dándose cuenta que en efecto no era su imaginación gastándole una broma. —Eh… ¡¿Eh?! —rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, pero en vez de encontrarse con alguna pared, encontró el suelo. Se incorporó para poder acariciarse la cabeza, donde se había golpeado.

—Vaya que eres tonto. —una leve risa escapó de los labios del azabache, que con un leve movimiento se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para asegurarse de que el rubio estuviese bien. Por supuesto no pensaba decírselo. —Qué horrible reacción, ¿tan feo soy? —obviamente hablaba con un tono de sarcástico. Al parecer el rubio estaba nervioso, y sus instintos lo llevaban a esa actitud.

—Mierda… —un sonoro y pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios. No entendía qué le pasaba a esa gente que no tenía modales ni respeto por el espacio personal de los demás. —¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?! ¡Debiste tocas la puerta primero! —entonces se detuvo al notar las orejas y la cola ajenas. El pelaje negro era brillante y se veía realmente suave.

—Es mi casa, puedo ir a donde quiera. Además estaba viéndote ¿No lo notaste? ¿Quién pensaría que podía ser tan lindo? —con calma volvió a sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama, y palmeó justo al frente, indicándole que se sentara con él.

—¿Eres una especie de acosador? —un suspiró escapó de sus labios, y de mala gana se sentó frente al contrario. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ese aspecto semianimal, pero se sentía realmente bien no tener que hacer el esfuerzo de ocultarlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Ja, para ser un niño eres bastante irrespetuoso ante tus mayores. —con suavidad posó su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y la acarició entre ambas orejas. El pelaje rojizo era abundante y esponjoso, la sensación era confortante. —¿Tienes hambre? Mi hermano me ha dicho que no has comido nada. —

—¡Es tu culpa por meterte en mi cama mientras dormía! —un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios, pero las siguientes palabras del azabache hicieron que su estómago rugiera. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y posó sus manos sobre su abdomen. Parecía que pasar hambre no era buena idea al final.

—Parece que tu cuerpo es más sincero que tú. Pediré que te suban algo de comer. Tampoco tienes que estar encerrado todo el día, puedes salir a donde quieras, simplemente debes volver aquí antes de que anochezca. —en realidad prefería que no saliera a ningún lugar fuera de la mansión y mucho menos con todos esos Beast alborotados por el anuncio de que el último zorro había aparecido en su sociedad.

—¿Ah? ¿Entonces no soy un prisionero? —al escuchar la risa burlona del azabache, se sintió sumamente estúpido. Realmente no entendía "ese" mundo, pero supuso que en algún momento iría descubriendo de qué se trataba. —Bueno… Entonces simplemente haré como si nada. ¿Puedo volver a trabajar en la floristería? —.

El lobo se estaba recuperando del ataque de risa cuando el menor lanzó una pregunta menos agradable para él. Suspiró con suavidad, y negó. —No, hasta allí no vas a llegar. No necesitas trabajar más como si fueses un humano, quédate tranquilo. También deberás tener cuidado cuando salgas, las bestias se enteraron de tu reaparición y van a querer tomarte. Los humanos a tu alrededor estarían en peligro si fueran por ti. —su voz había pasado de un tono relajado a uno más grueso y serio, demostrando que hablaba muy en serio.

—Ah… Bueno, no quiero causarle problemas a la abuela. —se acomodó sobre la cama, observando el techo por algunos momentos. Sería borrado de la sociedad humana, así funcionaban las cosas entre las bestias, no era muy difícil de entender. Bueno, tendría que empezar a conocer a sus iguales. La advertencia del azabache simplemente no era importante.

—También está el hecho de que me perteneces. Serás mi esposa. —al ver cómo el contrario se levantó de golpe, simplemente sonrió. —¿Itachi no te lo dijo? —era increíble la facilidad con la que el rubio podía sacarlo de quicio, se sentía tan extrañamente malhumorado sin razón aparente que hasta empezaba a creer que el contrario inducía el instinto animal en los demás.

—¡Me niego rotundamente a entregarme a ti! No me importa nada, simplemente no pienso estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera quiero. —sus orbes celestes mostraban determinación en sus palabras. "Mejor olvídalo, no puedes salir de aquí. Te comerán vivo si sigues con esa estúpida mentalidad." Aquellas palabras eran tontas para él, no lo entendía, y no quería entenderlo.

—No puedes salir de los terrenos de la mansión, espero que te quede claro. —tomó el mentón del contrario, y sin dudar lo besó, recibiendo una mordida en su labio inferior. Lo que lo hizo separarse rápidamente. —¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a morderme? —sujetó fuertemente el rostro del contrario, y le mordió el cuello, asegurándose de dejar las marcas de sus colmillos. De esa manera su olor quedaría impregnado en el cuerpo del zorro.

—¡Grr! —de un empujón pudo quitarse al lobo de encima, y rápidamente se bajó de la cama, poniendo la espalda contra la pared. Era mejor si no le daba la espalda al engañoso depredador. Debería de haberlo sabido, ese rostro amable no era más que una farsa para obtener lo que quería. Así parecía ser todo en ese mundo. —¡No vuelvas a tocarme, Sasuke! —.

El azabache tenía el enojo marcado en sus rasgos, ese pequeño e insignificante canino se había atrevido a rechazarlo. —Veamos cuánto aguantas intentando escapar de mí. Yo soy tu destino, no tienes más opción. —con tranquilidad se levantó de la cama para acomodarse los zapatos y acercarse de nuevo al zorro que en esos momentos estaba en una posición defensiva. —Asegúrate de comer por lo menos, si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiese hecho. —movió su diestra en señal de despedida y se retiró de la habitación, ocultando lo mejor posible su mal humor.

El rubio se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios, tocándoselos con lentitud. ¿Por qué ese extraño sentimiento estaba creciendo en su abdomen? Debería estar molesto, furioso, pero ese beso le había sabido a nostalgia y tristeza… —No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedo sentir pena por la persona que está jugando conmigo? ¿Soy estúpido? ¡Ash! ¡No quiero pensar más en ello! —se levantó, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave, y volvió a arrojarse sobre la cama, esta vez asegurándose de meterse entre las sábanas.

Un crujido llamó su atención y lentamente metió su mano en su bolsillo, sacando un papel arrugado. ¿Era el destino dándole una salida? Eso parecía. —Podría ir con Gaara… Tal vez él sepa que me está pasando… También podría averiguar más cosas sobre Sasuke si voy con él. —¡Ah! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Ese estúpido es el mismo que anda queriendo hacerme su esposa. Definitivamente debo estar volviéndome loco. Realmente no estaba consciente de la razón, pero de alguna manera su corazón se sentía inconforme con lo que el lobo le mostraba.

Era como si estuviese siendo atraído hacia el contrario, pero ¿podría confiar en la persona que quería engañarlo para poseerlo? Lo veía bastante difícil en esos momentos. Su mirada fue subiendo hacia la ventana, ahora que lo notaba… Únicamente las ventanas del pasillo tenían barrotes, una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios: había encontrado su vía de escape. Iría al lugar que posiblemente le daría todas las respuestas.

 _ **Su vida entera había resultado ser una mentira, sus relaciones, sus esperanzas, todo había sido a base de falsedad.**_

 _ **Ahora por fin el sol salía, pero nuevas sombras se formaban.**_

 _ **El telón de mentiras se había levantado, sin embargo seguían existiendo penumbras.**_

 _ **¿Sería capaz de escapar por completo de ese escenario?**_

 _ **No estaba seguro, pero no debía permitir verse cegado por los engaños.**_

 _ **Ese telón de mentiras no debía ser bajado nunca más.**_


	4. Las Bestias

El rubio había decido que escaparía de la mansión en el que lo habían "apresado", lo cual era un poco estúpido ya que tenía comida, una cama y un baño… Estaba bastante bien a comparación con su antiguo hogar, pero no soportaba seguir siendo un don nadie, un ciego con respecto a todo lo que de verdad le interesaba. Puede que fuera un Beast en físico, pero hasta allí llegaba… No sabía nada sobre ellos y mucho menos había pensado en querer saberlo, sin embargo, allí estaba, huyendo para ir en busca de respuestas con alguien que seguramente se las daría sin pedir nada a cambio.

Por otro lado, su mente daba vueltas con respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, ese hombre que parecía tan malo como bueno. ¿Cuál era su verdadero rostro? ¿Aquel que deseaba cuidar de él o ese que simplemente buscaba un útero para sus cachorros? También estaba esa opresión en su pecho que le decía que había algo más en todo aquel asunto… Pero simplemente o no lo recordaba o era producto de su imaginación. Cosa que era más probable, cuando veía al lobo, simplemente se sentía atraído hacia él, por eso mismo no podía dejarse llevar y permitir que lo utilizara como le diese la gana, no sería juguete de nadie.

—Esperare a la cena, comeré, y luego simplemente huiré por la venta… No es una distancia grande hasta el suelo, sencillamente podría saltar sin ningún problema. —por supuesto que sus habilidades físicas se habían desarrollado de una manera superior a la de los mortales comunes. Para un zorro no sería difícil escapar de ese jardín. Por supuesto se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo por largo rato desde la ventana, así aseguraría su escape sin inconvenientes. Lo mejor era salir de allí en el menor tiempo posible después de salir.

No sabía si luego de irse querría volver o si por el contrario, serían los lobos quienes irían a recuperarlo, cualquiera fuera el caso en esos momentos tenía como objetivo buscar sus respuestas fuera de allí, en algún lugar donde no hubiese intereses de por medio. Cosa que no estaba seguro de que Gaara no poseyera, sin embargo era preferible arriesgarse y confiar en ese hombre pelirrojo que le había tendido la mano aún sin conocerlo.

El rubio había decido tirarse a la cama de nuevo, le gustaba la sensación de las sábanas contra su piel. Eran suaves y la cobija en la parte inferior peluda. Se movía inquieto, al igual que su cola. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado como Beast, sin embargo, se sentía bien… ¿Por qué lo había estado ocultando tanto tiempo? Ya no recordaba la causa exacta. ¿Era el miedo o costumbre? Sencillamente no era importante ya.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos antes de que alguien tocara la puerta. —¿Quién es? —preguntó el ojiceleste. "La sirvienta", no reconoció la voz, por lo que supuso que en realidad se trataba de una chica. Ahora parecía un loco paranoico por culpa del pelinegro. Se levantó perezosamente, antes de caminar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Para su sorpresa la joven detrás de la estructura de madera tenía el cabello rosa –sí, eso era lo primero que había visto-.

—Buenas tardes, señor Naruto. El amo Sasuke ha mandado para usted algo de comer ¿Puedo pasar? —la joven llevaba la bandeja en brazos, un vaso lleno de jugo y unos emparedados. Eso era lo que el pelinegro le había pedido llevar, ella simplemente obedecía. Al escuchar el "pasa" del rubio, entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dirigió hasta la mesa de noche para dejar la bandeja. —El amo me ha pedido que me quede hasta que haya comido. ¿Le molesta? —

—¿Ah? No, no hay problema. Y estaría bien si no me llamas "Señor" no me gusta. Soy un simple chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —sonrió tranquilamente, antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa tranquila. Tomó uno de los emparedados, por instinto lo olfateó antes de darle una primera mordida. No había estado comiendo bien, así que le sabía a gloria.

—Sakura Haruno… Sería irrespetuoso de mi parte dirigirme hacia usted de otra manera. —ya estaba acostumbrada a las bestias, pero ese chico no parecía tener el enorme ego que todos los demás poseían. Ella misma era una "elegida" pero en su sangre el ADN animal estaba tan diluido que había terminado convirtiéndose en la sirvienta de un clan poderoso. Patético.

—Mm… Así que Sakura. ¡No te preocupes!~ Realmente no me importa, y mientras Sasuke no se entere ¿Está bien no? —él no era un príncipe, mucho menos un "amo" por lo tanto no quería ser tratado de forma distinta. Estaba bien siendo él mismo: un chico, un beast, quería ser normal o por lo menos pensar que lo era en su nuevo mundo.

—C…. Creo que está bien, si el amo no se entera… —Ese chico era raro, muy raro, nunca en sus 22 años había conocido a una bestia con una sangre fuerte hablar de esa manera tan despreocupada. Lo natural es que fuesen arrogantes, poderosos, tan seguros que intimidaba alzar la mirada y verlos a los ojos. Obviamente esa sensación no la tenía con el zorro. "¿Qué clase de persona es Sasuke?" esa pregunta sacó de onda a la pelirrosa que sonrió. —Es el hombre que todas las chicas desean. Ya sabes, es apuesto, millonario, y su sangre es una de las más fuertes. He trabajado para ellos desde hace 5 años, pero realmente no puedo darte una descripción real. No habla con las sirvientas, a menos que sea para ordenar —.

—Oh, bueno, no importa, ya con lo que me has dicho tengo más o menos una idea de la clase de persona que es. —no tenía bases para juzgarlo, no conocía nada acerca de él, y por lo que la chica de cabellos rosas le había dicho, la servidumbre tampoco sabría darle respuestas. De verdad que los lobos eran seres extraños. Buscaría en internet luego sobre el comportamiento natural de la especie.

La joven se mantuvo serena, no tenía mucho de qué hablar con ese chico. Sabía la razón de que estuviese allí, todos en la casa lo sabían pero nada tenían que decir. Cualquier cosa que fuese por la sangre estaba bien, por eso incluso cuando muchas mujeres querían estar en la cama del azabache, ninguna se entrometería. _**La sangre llamaba a la sangre,**_ así de simple.

Al terminar de comer suspiró, por ahora estaría bien. —Gracias, por traerme de comer. —se recostó sobre la cama, "bostezando" y observó cómo la joven tomaba la bandeja y se retiraba con un: "Hasta luego". No parecía ser una mala persona, incluso se arriesgaría a decir que veía una potencial amistad, sin embargo no era tiempo para tontear. Esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse e ir a ponerle seguro a la puerta. No quería ningún contratiempo.

Se estiró lentamente, ya había memorizado la dirección del pelirrojo y conocía la zona, por lo que estaba seguro de poder llegar sin ninguna dificultad. Pero el problema era llegar sin ser atrapado o molestado… El monje en algún momento le había dicho que las bestias con sangre fuerte podían llegar incluso a una "regresión" en la cual sus cuerpos volvían al estado animal. Nunca lo había intentado, así que por ahora debía descartarlo. Necesitaba tener seguridad en sus acciones, eso era lo primordial en esos momentos.

Se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola. Aún el sol no se había ocultado, así que debía aprovechar la claridad. —En estos momentos ser un gato no me hubiese venido mal… —con lentitud se sentó en el borde, y después de columpiar sus pies un par de veces salgó. Cayó de pie, y agradeció en demasía que el cuarto estuviese en el primer piso.

No dudó en empezar a correr hacia la salida, evitando cualquier desvío innecesario. Tenía la impresión de tener una penetrante mirada en su espalda, no estaba seguro de si se trataba de Itachi o su hermano, pero no iba a detenerse para comprobarlo.

A unos kilómetros de allí, dentro de una antigua mansión el joven tigre de Tasmania estaba totalmente relajado en su estudio. Tenía sirvientes, algunos marsupiales de menor rango que se habían encariñado extrañamente con él que era una especie extinta. Gaara no lo entendía del todo, pero lo aceptaba, además era un alivio no tener que limpiar ese enorme lugar por cuenta propia.

Por fuera la mansión era como cualquier gran casa japonesa, rodeada de una cerca formada por bambú de unos dos metros de altura. Desde el frente el techo tenía forma triangular y se extendía por sobre los pasillos de la edificación, cubriéndolo, por supuesto también de madera. Las paredes mantenían un color broncíneo y las puertas de un color marrón más claro que el del techo pero del mismo tono que la madera del suelo.

Poseía dos grandes jardines, el principal en el que la variedad de flores y helechos era mayor, acompañados en el centro por un estanque lleno de peces koi. Y el jardín trasero que colindaba en su parte más alejada con un bosque de bambú, en él no había rosas, ni tulipanes como en el jardín principal pero la variedad de lotos era increíble. De verdad que al regente de ese lugar le gustaban las plantas.

Como era de costumbre estaba sumido en el lugar que consideraba su santuario, los libros estaban ordenados en cincos grandes estantes dispuestos en orden horizontal y un poco más allá se encontraba el escritorio, justamente donde estaba en esos momentos. El pelirrojo iba vestido con sus ropas casuales, una camisa manga larga de color rojo opaco y unos pantalones cuyo corte estaba sobre sus tobillos. Y no podían faltar sus pantuflas.

En esos momentos estaba analizando un texto antiguo sobre los antiguos Beast. —Esto es verdaderamente increíble, desde hace tanto tiempo hemos sido seres egoístas... "Todo por y para la sangre" —citó con voz suave, fijando sus fríos orbes sobre la página del libro. En tiempos antiguos aquellos que se negaban a continuar con la línea familiar simplemente eran obligados. Por eso no era de sorprenderse que la gran mayoría de los donceles terminarán suicidándose después de dar a luz.

A pesar de haber estudiado para encargarse de la administración de su empresa, era un curioso, siempre interesado en el pasado de los suyos, que no eran muchos. Conocía a su enemigo mejor que nadie porque él era uno de ellos también. —Eso es todo lo que hemos dejado a través de los años, un camino de penurias, muertes, tristeza, siempre amparado por el hecho de "mantener la pureza". —simplemente no cabía en su mente algo tan ridículamente egoísta. Y por ello agradecía en demasía que los tiempos no fuesen tan rudos como en el pasado.

Con lentitud dejó el libro sobre la mesa, ya había tenido suficiente, se recargó hacia atrás para cerrar sus orbes. Había sido un día completamente tranquilo para él. "¡Déjenme verlo! ¡Es mi amigo, así que no se metan!" el escándalo de una voz familiar lo hizo levantarse. Primero pensó que era una mala broma de su psiquis pero al ver al rubio entrando de golpe a su estudio se dio cuenta que no era ninguna ilusión. —Espera, Temari, déjalo pasar es un conocido. —con esas palabras las rubia simplemente soltó al rubio que cayó hacia delante.

—¿Seguro, Gaara? Huele a perro… —se expresó la joven con coletas. Normalmente lo habrían detenido afuera, pero ese chico rubio tenía buenas maneras de escapar.

—¡No huelo a perro! ¡Soy un zorro! —no tardó en incorporarse, sentándose sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Con lentitud se acarició la frente, últimamente estaba siendo demasiado torpe para su propio gusto. "Sí, puedes retirarte" le escuchó decir al pelirrojo y de inmediato se volteó para hacerle una mueca a la chica, que frunció el ceño y salió por la puerta que había entrado.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios del marsupial. —Ahora… Te escapaste ¿no? Supongo que es culpa de Sasuke. Ese chico nunca ha tenido remedio —con lentitud movió su mano, indicándole al rubio que lo siguiera hacia los sillones individuales dispuestos a un lado de su escritorio. Tomó asiento y espero a que el contrario también lo hiciera.

—Sí, no quería estar allá así que pensé que podría venir contigo. Quiero que me cuentes más sobre las bestias. ¿Estoy pidiendo mucho? —el rubio mostraba una tranquila sonrisa, se sentía cómodo en ese lugar junto al pelirrojo. Esa persona no lo miraba desde arriba, tampoco como si fuese un bicho raro ni un objeto erótico. No lo veía como comida, y eso era un alivio inmenso para el menor. Podía sentarse a hablar con él tranquilamente, sin ningún temor.

—Eres bienvenido a quedarte hasta que quieras, luego le pediré a Temari que preparé una habitación. Y por supuesto que no, eres libre de preguntarme lo que quieras, te responderé con sinceridad. —una leve sonrisa se había hecho dueña de sus finos labios. Era increíble lo rápido que el ojiceleste cambiaba de parecer. Nunca imaginó que éste le fuese a pedir algo como eso después de haberse mostrado tan renuente a dejar el mundo humano. Eso estaba bien, significaba que su naturaleza animal se mantenía casi intacta.

—Mientras escapaba pensaba en lo útil que me sería ser un zorro en esos momentos… Sé que no es un tema fácil para comenzar, pero ¿es muy difícil la regresión? —en sus orbes se notaba la emoción de aquel que está consumido por una curiosidad sincera. Veía el mundo con ojos diferentes, y era gracias a su habilidad de adaptación; el mismo que convertía las peores situaciones en un simple desafío o juego. Era definitivamente un niño.

—No, al contrario, es una buena manera de iniciar. Tienes que recordar que nuestra base son los animales, puede que actualmente tengamos apariencia humana pero según los registros de mis antepasados en tiempos de antaño éramos simples animales. —con tranquilidad estiró sus manos hacia delante, relajando los músculos de su extremidades superiores. —La regresión es la deformación del cuerpo humano al animal, no es algo complicado, al contrario para nosotros los que nos acercamos a la pureza es como un cambio de ritmo en la respiración. Es natural.

Naruto estaba escuchándolo atentamente, ahora que lo notaba la voz de Gaara era fuerte y gentil. Más que nunca estaba seguro de que ese hombre frente a él era bueno. No tenía nada que ocultar, y eso definitivamente era un gran alivio. Aún sentía dolor al pensar en todas las mentiras que le habían dicho durante su vida, pero si se quedaba estancado nunca podría avanzar, ni crecer, por lo que no se arriesgaría. Ni una sola vez había pensado en retroceder. —¿Me puedes enseñar entonces? —

—Vamos a dejar eso para cuando salgamos al jardín, al principio es bueno estar en lugares abiertos. Nunca se sabe cómo vamos a reaccionar al ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de una criatura cuadrúpeda. Centrémonos en la teoría básica de los Beast por ahora. —tampoco tenía la intención de pedirle la perfección desde el primer momento. Le tendría paciencia, ese diamante aún debía pulirse un poco más.

—¡Está bien! Me esforzaré luego por hacerlo bien~ —su mayor emoción estaba dirigida hacia la posibilidad de convertirse en un zorro, eso era más que obvio. —Tengo entendido que las parejas homosexuales pueden procrear… Tengo algunas dudas sobre eso, ya sabes… Pensaba que eso era algo imposible entre dos hombres. —

—Oh… Bueno, es una duda interesante. Como ya sabrás el hecho de que las bestias no seamos tan comunes como antes, nos llevó a evolucionar a un nivel en el cual podemos desarrollar úteros provisionales. Claro que esto es gracias a los "órganos anónimos" en nuestro interior, durante las relaciones sexuales estos se van estimulando, dependiendo de tu "posición" estos se desarrollaran como un útero. Sin embargo, después del parto estos vuelven a su forma primaria. Y para la regeneración de los mismos deben pasar mínimo tres meses. Aunque el tiempo y la proliferación depende de la especie. —hizo una pausa para dejar que el rubio analizara la información. El sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas lo hacía sonreír un poco divertido.

—Creo que lo voy comprendiendo… ¿Y la estimulación es solamente física? —sus orbes celestes estaban sobre los pálidos del mayor que parecía sumamente entretenido. "No, también se implementan hormonas para asegurar el sano crecimiento del útero. Ya sabes, es verdaderamente importante que todo transcurra sin problemas. Los embarazos en machos son delicados." —¿Delicados? ¿Dan a luz de manera natural? ¿Es muy riesgoso? —nuevas dudas habían aparecido en su mente.

—No lances las preguntas tan rápidamente, es complicado seguir el hilo. Primeramente pueden darse partos naturales como cesáreas, eso depende del médico y del individuo. Hay algunos que pueden soportarlo y otros no, mi madre fue una de las que murió al dar a luz. A pesar de que era hembra, tuvo complicaciones. Así que los embarazos en los beast son de alto riesgo, y por ello se debe mantener una serie de cuidados casi excesivos. —Agradecía en esos momentos haberse instruido muy bien acerca de las bestias.

—Oh… Entonces es algo complicado… —¿Era tan importante la sangre que valía la vida de la madre? No podía comprender esa necesidad ciega de trasmitir sus genes hacia el futuro. ¿No era natural que todo llegara a un final? Ah… Había encontrado la razón ello: Miedo. Un miedo natural a desaparecer por completo. —Gaara, tú debes conocer mejor a Sasuke que yo… ¿Siempre ha sido así? —

—Tú… —sus labios de inmediato se cerraron, por poco comete un error que le costaría mucho. Tú sabes eso mejor que cualquiera pensó por unos momentos. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que el rubio no los recordaba, no recordaba nada de "esa" época en la que se habían conocido. Estaba bien de esa manera, por ahora. —Bueno, no puedo decir que lo conozco mucho. Pero ante mis ojos siempre ha sido una persona egoísta. —

Su rostro se ladeó por unos momentos, hasta que el pelirrojo terminó de hablar. Tenía el presentimiento de que éste le había querido decir algo más, aunque prefirió no darle importancia. No quería dudar de la única en la que podía confiar en esos momentos. —Una persona egoísta… Creo que una buena manera de describirlo, pero hay algo más en él que me tiene inquieto… —

—Es natural, las personas se sienten inquietas cuando un depredador está cerca. Lo mismo va para los beast, si estamos bajo la mirada de alguien más poderosos nos sentimos observados, intimidados, indefensos... —claro que eso también se aplicaba a él, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a las miradas de odio provenientes de otros depredadores.

—Ah… Puede que sea eso… —no estaba muy seguro de eso. En su interior estaba más que seguro de que esa intranquilidad se debía a algo mucho más profundo. —Pero ¿sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que se siente solo. Posiblemente sean imaginaciones mías, pero de alguna manera se siente como si no fuese tan diferente a mí. —

—Eres muy perspicaz, Naruto. No puedo aclarar tus dudas con ese hombre, porque no lo conozco. —Creía conocerlo y me equivoqué enormemente se dijo mentalmente. El pasado ya no estaba, y por ello no tenía cosa mencionarlo en el presente. —¿Quieres salir al jardín? —ante la positiva del contrario se levantó perezosamente de su silla.

Cuando el de orbes pálidos se levantó, no tardó en imitarlo, dejando salir sus rasgos animales de nuevo. Era más cómodo para él dejarlos fuera. Y unos momentos después pudo observar cómo el contrario dejaba salir también su cola y orejas. La tonalidad era marrón y la cola presentaba rayas negras. Le parecía bonita. —Tienes una buena colección de flores. —

—Me gustan, hacen el mundo un poco más brillante. ¿No crees? —sus pasos eran cortos, lentos, no tenía ninguna prisa por abandonar la seguridad de su mansión, pero cada parte de ese terreno le pertenecía. Era su territorio, por lo que se sentía más que cómodo estando allí. "¡Es verdad! ¡Pensé que era el único que pensaba de ese modo!" le escuchó decir al menor, provocando que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. —No, no eres el único. —

—Es reconfortante no sentirme tan solo. —Declaró el rubio sin ninguna vergüenza mientras pasaban el umbral que daba hacia el jardín. La gran variedad de rosas puestas en diferentes lugares le gustaba. Los lirios, girasoles, geranios, margaritas, lilas, claveles, dalias, entre otras especies de flores que adornaban el precioso lugar. El zorro estaba encantado y su cola lo demostraba.

—Aunque es difícil mantenerlas de este modo, al igual que los peces Koi… —comentó, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo al contrario. Claro que le estaba lanzando una indirecta, pero cuando este le respondió un: "Sí, debe serlo" suspiró. Era demasiado despistado, por lo que tendría que hablar de una manera más clara. —¿No te gustaría trabajar para mí? Sé que tienes buenos conocimientos en flores, y te gustan. ¿No te parece una buena idea? —

Un leve sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del ojiceleste al escuchar ese ofrecimiento. Le estaba ofreciendo trabajo y uno que era perfecto para él. — ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Puedo?! —su emoción era notable, sus orejas levantadas y su cola moviéndose de lado a lado eran un signo claro de ello. Cuando el pelirrojo asintió, lo abrazó rápidamente. —¡Muchas Gracias, Gaara! —

Por unos momentos el marsupial estuvo atónito, no podía creer que el contrario lo estuviese abrazando. Con suavidad rodeó el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos y terminó posando la diestra sobre la cabeza de Naruto. —De nada, me gustaría de verdad que trabajaras aquí. No importa si vuelves con los perros, simplemente puedes venir en las mañanas. Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas. —

—Sí, muchas gracias, de verdad. Te agradezco que me veas como un chico más y no como comida. —no tardó en separarse nuevamente del mayor, sonriendo y dejando un espacio entre ellos de unos dos metros. —¿Me enseñaras a hacer una regresión? Tengo muchísimas ganas de intentarlo. —estaba emocionado, como un pequeño niño con un juguete nuevo.

—No es nada. Sí, sí, te voy a enseñar. —cerró sus orbes por unos momentos y al abrirlos le dedicó una sonrisa relajada. —Debes cerrar tus ojos, piensa en un zorro. Analízalo, repásalo, piensa en tu cuerpo volviéndose suyo… No puedes volver a abrirlos hasta que sientas tu cuerpo cambiar. Es simple concentración. —mantuvo su mirada sobre el contrario, sabiendo que le resultaría fácil.

El zorro hizo lo que el contrario le había indicado, cerró los ojos pensando en la imagen de un zorro. Su respiración fue volviéndose cada vez más suave, hasta el punto en el que casi dejó de hacerlo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se tensaba, poco a poco sentía el cambio en su estructura ósea. Y para cuando abrió los orbes ya se sentía completamente diferente. Ahora se apoyaba en cuatro patas y descubrió que Gaara parecía casi un titán de lo alto que se veía.

—Sabía que no tendrías ningún problema para transformarte, tu sangre es muy fuerte. —se agachó estirando su mano abierta hacia el zorro frente a él, al recibir la pata sobre ésta le sonrió levemente. Era increíble que alguien como el rubio pudiese causar una sonrisa en alguien que normalmente carecía de expresión. —Bienvenido de regreso, Naruto. —

No entendía del todo esas palabras, no había regresado era la primera vez que era una bestia de verdad. Sin embargo prefirió dejarlo pasar de nuevo, moviendo su cola. —Se siente extraño estar en el cuerpo de un ser tan pequeño, pero no me molesta, es cómodo. —un fuerte aullido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente se lanzó contra el pelirrojo, siendo atrapado por éste. —¿Eso fue…?

—Parece que vinieron a recogerte, Naruto. —había actuado por instinto, tomando al canino entre sus brazos para poder sostenerlo. La silueta de un enorme lobo de pelaje azabache estaba justo frente a ellos. Su ceño se frunció casi de inmediato. Obviamente era el menor de los Uchiha, buscando al zorro. —Creo que no entendiste el mensaje cuando escapó de tu casa. —

—Eso no es problema tuyo, deja de meterte en donde no te llaman. —un gruñido escapó del hocico del poderoso animal que parecía bastante enojado en esos momentos. Y claro que lo estaba, se había descuidado y ese estúpido zorro lo había abandonado para correr tras la cosa que lo sostenía. "Es asunto mío desde el momento en que vino a mí por apoyo", esas palabras provocaron que un nuevo gruñido escapara de sus labios. —Nos vamos, zorro. —

—No pienso regresar para que me mantengas encerrado como a un ave enjaulada. No voy a dejar que me utilices como se te dé la gana. —el animal de pelaje rojizo se soltó de los brazos de su amigo para encarar al contrario. Era obvio que era estúpido, el lobo le llevaba una o dos cabezas de altura, era más fuerte, más grande, si quería lo mataría allí mismo.

—Si es contra tu deseo no tienes que ir. —el pelirrojo estaba de parte del rubio, eso era más que obvio. No se rebajaría a la estrategia del azabache, pues no pensaba usar la fuerza para tenerlo. Encerrar a un animal que estaba acostumbrado a la libertad era cosa de locos, todos sabían la depresión que ocasionaba y las consecuencias que traía.

—Grr… Creía haber dicho que cerraras la boca. No tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo. —sus orbes se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido. Si tenían algo pendiente lo resolverían cuando no estuviese el rubio. —Tú vuelves conmigo, ya hablaremos cuando estemos allí —se fue acercando al zorro que al principio se había alejado de él. —No te lo dejaré —sentenció, antes de tomar con el hocico el cuello del zorro, cargándolo como si fuese un cachorro. "Te esperaré mañana, Naruto" el tigre de Tasmania realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio. Tomó impulso antes de salir corriendo de allí con el pequeño canino atrapado en su mordida.

El rubio sabía de una u otra manera que la vista de la enorme y mansión de los Uchiha no traía nada bueno para él. Pero no se había opuesto a ser llevado hacia allá. Por el contrario, toda su mente estaba en blanco, simplemente no podía pensar en nada cuando el lobo estaba tan enojado. Lo intimidaba, lo hacía sentir completamente impotente.

Sasuke no tardó en entrar a la mansión con el zorro en brazos, y con un gruñido le hizo saber a la servidumbre que no quería ninguna interrupción. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto del zorro y al estar dentro se apresuró a lanzarlo sobre la cama. —Más te vale tener una buena razón para haberte ido con ese maldito hombre. —no había levantado la voz, pero contaba con que su tono sería lo suficientemente aterrador.

—¡Es mi amigo! ¡Eso simplemente! Además, ¿con qué moral vienes a reclamarme? Tú fuiste el que quiere encerrarme y arruinar mi vida. —el zorro había observado como el lobo volvía a forma humana, quedando únicamente la cola y las orejas como rastro de su verdadero ser.

—Esta es la vida que tienes que vivir, resígnate de una vez y entrégate a mí. —había fruncido levemente el ceño. Definitivamente no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. El zorro le pertenecía y para mantenerlo seguro debía lograr que no saliera de su vista.

—No lo entiendo ¡No quiero entender! No sé cómo puedes estar con alguien únicamente por la sangre. ¡No quiero estar contigo! —su cabeza daba vueltas, y pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a la forma humana de siempre, quedando al igual que el azabache con sus orejas y cola. —Yo… —no había querido decir eso, ahora sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho.

—Cállate, te he escuchado suficiente por hoy. No vuelvas a huir o la próxima vez que te atrape me aseguraré que no puedas caminar por un tiempo. —ahora estaba de peor humor, y con su molestia se retiró del cuarto, azotando la puerta al salir. Había estado a punto de saltarle encima y golpearlo, pero se había contenido. La risa de su insoportable hermano resonó en sus orejas, estaba con la espalda recargada en la pared.

—Te dije que terminarías asustándolo. Como siempre careces de tacto. —una sonrisa ladina estaba presente en sus labios. Se estaba burlando de su hermano, y cuando éste le lanzó un golpe lo detuvo con su diestra. —Ni se te ocurra, si estás molesto lárgate a rasguñar árboles o algo así. —le dio la espalda después de soltarlo, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca de ese piso.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó el menor de los lobos mientras con pasos largos se dirigía hacia la puerta. Estaba molesto, cabreado, tenía tanta frustración acumulada que creía poder matar a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

Por otro lado el rubio estaba sentado sobre la cama, observando el suelo. Se sentía sumamente mal por haberle dicho esas palabras hirientes al azabache. —Me disculparé mañana… —se había dejado llevar por el clima de la pelea, y simplemente había soltado lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente, pero él no podía negar del todo el hecho de querer estar con el azabache.

Esas ganas de conocerlo más y más seguían presentes, porque quería hacer desaparecer esa misteriosa aura que lo rodeaba. Simplemente quería convertirlo en algo que pudiese obtener. — _ **Definitivamente no dejaré que la sangre se convierta en mi razón para vivir. Simplemente no voy a aceptar una regresión de pensamiento.**_ —y es que lo veía de esa manera. El simple hecho de querer a alguien solo por la reproducción era un pensamiento tan antiguo que debía desaparecer. — _ **Cambiaré el pensar de las bestias.**_ —se estaba proponiendo algo difícil, tal vez imposible, pero si tan sólo podía hacer cambiar a Sasuke se sentiría conforme.


	5. ¿El lobo es malo o bueno? I

Esa mañana Naruto había despertado temprano, tenía toda la intención de ir a ayudar a Gaara con el jardín, y sabía que el mayor impedimento sería Sasuke. Tampoco pensaba huir ese día como el anterior, no estaba haciendo nada malo, así que no veía una razón para ocultar lo que quería hacer. No iba a sentarse, ni a quedarse como un simple prisionero. Él también quería ser parte de la sociedad, incluso si era la de los beast.

Salió de su habitación vestido con una franela naranja, pantalones negros y unos zapatos cerrados del mismo color. Las escaleras se le hicieron interminables, al igual que el camino hacia el comedor, en donde consiguió a ambos hermanos azabaches comiendo el desayuno con calma.

—Buenos días, Sasuke, Itachi. —su voz era totalmente tranquila, segura. Estaba completamente concentrado en lo que quería conseguir. Ya era suficiente de quedarse en casa con los brazos cruzados y sin nada que hacer.

—Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Aprendiste tu lección sobre huir de casa? —la voz del menor de los Uchiha era tan cortante como siempre. No estaba molesto pero le preocupaba que el rubio fuese a tomar la mala costumbre de escapar de él.

—Buenos días —Itachi Uchiha bebía un poco de café, ignorando por completo los problemas maritales de su hermano. —Siéntate, una de las sirvientas traerá tu desayuno también. —

—No tendría que huir si no me quisieras encerrar aquí. —cuando el mayor de los lobos le ofreció asiento, lo aceptó algo dudoso. —Gracias… —un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios después de sentarse. —Quiero ir a casa de Gaara de nuevo hoy. Voy a ayudarlo con sus flores. —

—Si quieres flores puedo mandar a traer todas las que quieras aquí. No es necesario que vayas a donde ese sujeto tan molesto. —no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo salir, mucho menos al hogar de uno de sus rivales. Era como enviarle carne fresca al enemigo.

—No necesito que las traigas, Gaara me ofreció trabajo allá. Ya lo he aceptado, así que no hay mucho que discutir. —y aunque decía eso tenía la extraña necesidad de querer hacer que aceptara.

—No. Si quieres trabajar con flores puedes hacerlo aquí. —el ojinegro no iba a dejar que el pelirrojo lo adelantara. Únicamente él se iba a hacer cargo del rubio, ninguna otra persona debía tocarlo, porque le pertenecía desde el momento en que nació.

—Yo quiero cuidar las flores de esa persona que tanto las quiere, no las de una que piensa que todo puede ser solucionado con dinero. Si no te gustan no las compres. Y mucho menos como excusa para mantenerme encerrado. —no podía dejar llevar por el semblante serio de Sasuke. Debía imponer sus dedeos también.

—Deberías dejarlo hacer lo que quiera. De todas formas regresara a ti una y otra vez, así que ¿cuál es el problema? —Itachi ya estaba cansado de esa estúpida e innecesaria discusión. Todos sabían lo imposible que era mantener a un animal libre encerrado. Además, lamentablemente mucho de los que eran encerrados morían.

—Grr… —un gruñido escapó de los labios del pelinegro que estaba evidentemente molesto. No había pedido la opinión del mayor y mucho menos le daría la razón al zorro que parecía tan entusiasta ante la idea de abandonar su hogar. —Bien. Pero tendrás que regresar antes de que oscurezca, en caso contrario yo iré a recogerte. —

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias, Sasuke! —una radiante sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios. De verdad que era un alivio poder salir de allí. No le molestaba el lugar ni las personas de allí, pero era simplemente el hecho de no querer ser inútil. Ya estaba allí de manera gratuita, y no había una verdadera razón que lo inspirara a permanecer de esa manera.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios del lobo que no tenía ninguna emoción por compartir al ojiceleste, pero mientras no estaba pensaría en una mejor forma de ganarse su simpatía. Pero como sabían, Sasuke Uchiha no era reconocido por su paciencia, y él mismo estaba consciente de que si se descuidaba terminaría tomando a su "esposa" por la fuerza. —Más te vale que no estés pensando en darle tu vientre a ese maldito marsupial. —

—¿Ah? Yo no quiero que nadie utilice mi vientre… —sabía que pedía demasiado, había estado analizando lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho el día anterior y todo en su mente le indicaba que la única manera de hacer que respetaran sus decisiones sería dejar que lo utilizara. El lobo lo que necesitaba era su vientre, sus órganos internos, por lo tanto si se lo daba sería libre.

—Esa queja es inútil. Tendrás a mis cachorros, quieras o no, es tu destino así que resígnate a él. —el lobo no tenía nada de tacto cuando se trataba de expresar sus necesidades. Tarde o temprano Naruto se acostumbraría a la idea y terminaría por aceptarlo.

—Basta ya de tonterías, no me dejan ni siquiera disfrutar de mi desayuno. Si van a discutir váyanse a alguna de sus habitaciones o simplemente por allí. —el gruñido de su hermano menor no lo sorprendió, tampoco la disculpa por parte del zorro.

El desayuno del rubio le fue llevado por Sakura, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse. El zorro se dedicó a disfrutar de la comida, por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Cuando se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, él no tenía que mantenerse callado, era verdad que era un beast, y uno con un futuro difícil, pero no podía perder su esencia.

Itachi se retiró antes de que terminara, dejándolo solo con el azabache que se suponía era su pareja. Aún no podía verlo de esa forma, pero comenzaba a aceptar la idea de tener que vivir con él, compartiendo el mismo techo y posiblemente en días siguientes la cama.

—Eres muy lento y comes demasiado. —declaro el azabache mientras lo observaba comer.

—Está delicioso y quiero disfrutarlo. —anunció, antes de beber del vaso que tenía al frente. La verdad era que el estrés del día anterior había despertado su apetito y su instinto le pedía que lo atendiera.

—Mm… Por lo menos eso quiere decir que te has adaptado a la vida aquí. Es un gran avance. —ya había completado la primera fase, y era precisamente que se sintiera cómodo en su entorno. Ahora, venía la siguiente fase: adiestrarlo para que se hiciera a la idea de que le pertenecía. El lobo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo suyo lo antes posible.

—Cuando no veo este lugar como una prisión, es bastante confortable. Imagino que es porque me da la sensación de que no tengo nada de especial, es más fácil de esa manera cuando no tengo que sentirme diferente a los demás. No espero que lo entiendas, porque después de todo, no soy más que un útero para ti. —aquellas palabras sonaron tan mecánicas como las había imaginado.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —era verdad que el interés primordial para todos los beast era el reproducirse, era esa la forma en la que se habían criado, siempre pesando en tener una reproducción segura, porque la sangre lo era todo. Pero, no iba a negar una atracción más personal hacia el rubio. Porque esa no era la primera vez.

—Eso es lo que me has demostrado, y para mí no hay más verdad que esa. —era obvio que a pesar de ser bastante infantil, Naruto estaba tomando las riendas de sus intereses. Al final estaba solo, y debía velar por su propio bien, no él de los demás. Había decidido entrar al mundo de las bestias, y ahora debía correr con las consecuencias de ello.

—Entonces, recapacita sobre ello. Porque al final de todo es culpa de tu mala memoria. —con esas palabras se levantó con el ceño fruncido para poder retirarse de la cocina a pesar de que no había terminado de comer. En verdad empezaba a preocuparle la falta de memoria del rubio, porque no recordaba el pasado, no recordaba la infancia que en algún momento les había pertenecido a ellos.

El zorro se había quedado pensando en las palabras del contrario por un buen rato, no las entendía, ni siquiera tenía algún indicio de a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Por otro lado, estaba esa primera impresión que había tenido de él, había sido una atracción momentánea, como si de algo antiguo se tratará. Y aún, en esos momentos tenía la sensación de un recuerdo lejano, muy lejano de ese cabello azabache.

—Deben ser imaginaciones mías, no hay manera que hubiese olvidado un carácter como ese… —pero muy en el fondo sabía que había una parte de su memoria oscurecida por un triste escenario. ¿Sería el lobo parte de esa oscuridad? No lo sabía, y no quería entenderlo en esos momentos.

Su mirada celeste se dirigió hacia el reloj de la cocina, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la mansión corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. No quería llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación, observando por la ventana que daba al frente cómo su pareja abandonaba el hogar. —Eres tan egoísta yéndote así. Tú definitivamente no deberías ver a nadie más que a mí. —respiró profundamente, cerrando sus orbes por un momento. Estaba invocando un pasado demasiado lejano.

— _ **Sasuke-kun no sonríe muy a menudo, deberías hacerlo mucho, mucho más~**_ — _ **un pequeño Naruto sonreía mientras miraba a su compañero de juegos.**_

— _ **Eres muy molesto, no sé por qué siempre vienes a jugar conmigo.**_ — _ **sentenció el mayor de ambos. Sasuke era mayor que el rubio, pero éste siempre lo visitaba. Sus padres eran muy amigos.**_

— _ **Para que no te sientas solo, es obvio. Yo siempre vendré a acompañarte, así que definitivamente tienes que sonreír.**_ — _ **el pequeño zorro siempre estaba sonriendo, mostrando su enorme felicidad al mundo.**_

— _ **No olvides lo que estás diciendo, pequeña molestia**_ — _ **una pequeña lamida en la mejilla, hizo que el pequeño rubio se apresurara a sus brazos, donde lo recibió con una sonrisa satisfecha.**_

— _ **Claro que no, mamá dice que puedo estar por siempre contigo si así lo quiero. ¿No quieres?**_ —.

— _ **Eres mío, no tengo que responder eso para hacértelo saber.**_ —

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios del menos de los Uchiha, saliendo de ese buen recuerdo del pasado. —Eras tan endemoniadamente lindo, aún estoy esperando que recuerdes y me digas que no te irás con nadie más. —decir que Sasuke tenía una personalidad complicada era poco para expresar la realidad. Solía pasar cuando una persona estaba sentimentalmente frustrada, él quería a Naruto en una bandeja de plata, pero el menor no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Por otro lado, Gaara estaba sentado en el jardín sobre una silla de mimbre. Naruto recién llegaba, por lo que le había dado una braga beige junto con una camisa verde que podría ensuciar todo lo que quisiera. Y en esos momentos lo veía trabajar arduamente con las margaritas. Realmente había sido una buena idea pedirle ayuda, así lo podía alejar del lobo y tenerlo para el mismo.

Al final, el pelirrojo también era un macho y tenía sus necesidades, las cuáles prefería que cumpliera una persona como el rubio, que siempre sonreía, que siempre estaba iluminando el camino por donde iba. En esos tiempos era un alivio ver que no había perdido la pureza propia de un niño. —¿Cómo vas? ¿Han sido cuidadas apropiadamente hasta ahora? —el marsupial, sonreía levemente, entretenido con el contrario.

—¿Eh? Sí, tienen unos tallos fuertes y de un color verde brillante. Las hojas carecen de cualquier plaga o muestra de algún hongo. ¿Quién las cuidaba antes? —preguntó con evidente curiosidad, era obvio que la persona que lo había hecho tenía grandes conocimientos en esa área. "Un viejo amigo" por el tono que el contrario había utilizado, decidió no preguntar. Por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que esa persona ya no caminaba entre los vivos.

—Estoy confiándote las flores que él tanto quería, en los últimos tiempos yo las he cuidado pero no soy tan bueno como él. Incluso algunas flores se secaron por mi culpa. Porque después de todo alguien sumido en la oscuridad nunca podrá traspasarle calidez a las plantas.

—Yo… No creo que seas una persona sumida en la oscuridad, porque tu mano es cálida, al igual que la mía. Eso quiere decir que tienes calidez para dar ¿No? —una radiante sonrisa volvió a asomarse en los labios del rubio, que ahora miraba al pelirrojo. Él siempre lo estaba ayudando, tratando como a cualquiera, y eso era más de lo que había recibido desde que lo arrastraron a "ese" mundo.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo, había una sola persona en el mundo que podría decirle eso y era precisamente el rubio frente a él. —Lo dices porque eres demasiado radiante y trasmites calidez a todo lo que tocas. — _ **Siempre has sido demasiado brillante después de todo**_ pensó para sí el poderoso marsupial.

—No sabía que Gaara fuera tan pesimista~ —comento tranquilamente mientras trasplantaba una de las flores a otra maseta. —Yo creo que todas las personas tienen una luz diferente, y he podido sentir la tuya cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Es muy cálida. —

—¿Y la luz de Sasuke? ¿Él también tiene luz? —era inevitable que ese lobo apareciera en sus conversaciones. Sabía muy bien que aunque el rubio no lo estuviese demostrando del todo, ya había caído en el hechizo de ese hombre que no hacía más que arruinar toda esperanza que tuviese en él. Le recordaba lo mucho que quería proteger al rubio, por eso jugaría bien sus cartas y no perdería ante alguien como él.

—Él… La luz de Sasuke es fría, y de alguna manera también cálida. Es como cuando el sol está cubierto por nubes —una risa escapó de sus labios al no saberse explicar muy bien y con el dedo índice rascó su mejilla. —Creo que no me he explicado de la manera correcta. —

—Lo he entendido. Es porque los lobos son grandes mentirosos. —estaba encantado con la buena percepción que tenía el rubio. Eso era algo que no había perdido. "Eso es bueno, entonces. ¿Por qué preguntaste por él?" la pregunta lo hizo volver a su inexpresivo rostro. —Estás bajo su techo, me preocupa que seas engañado, eso es todo. —

—¿Ves? Es por eso que tu luz es cálida. Eres una buena persona, Gaara. —le dedicó una nueva sonrisa al contrario. Entendía su preocupación, él mismo tenía esa sensación de correr peligro todo el tiempo cuando estaba a merced del azabache. —¿Pero sabes? Tengo la sensación de que los lobos también necesitan comprensión. —

—Pienso que eres muy ingenuo, y espero que no te conviertas en la caperucita del Uchiha. —se levantó con tranquilidad para acercarse hasta donde estaba el zorro y agacharse a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza.

— _ **¡Eso no es problema tuyo si se convierte en mi caperucita o no, maldito marsupial!**_ —el enorme lobo negro no había soportado la idea de quedarse en casa esperando al rubio que podía estar cayendo en las trampas de su rival. Fue tomando forma humana y su oscura mirada se posó casi de inmediato sobre el menor de los presentes.

—Y yo que pensaba que podría disfrutar de Naruto un rato más. —un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios para después acariciar nuevamente la cabeza del rubio antes de levantarse. —Aunque esta no es ni siquiera una batalla. Tú perdiste desde el comienzo, perro. —fijó sus orbes azules en los negros del azabache, era obvio que la tensión existía.

—¡Grr! ¿Quién te crees? Él siempre me ha pertenecido, resígnate, basura. —el azabache dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo que se mantenía totalmente sereno. "Él está huyendo de ti, y yo soy la persona con la que quiere estar." Ante esas palabras que hicieron explotar sus celos tomó rápidamente al contrario por el cuello, alzándolo.

—¿Molesto, perrito? No tengo porque caer en la violencia con alguien que no es sincero con sus sentimientos. —posó su diestra entorno a la muñeca del contrario, y la apretó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara.

El rubio había estado en shock por algunos momentos, pero cuando reaccionó se puso entre ambos hombres, quedando frente a frente con el lobo. —¡Ya basta! Voy a regresar contigo, así que por favor no lo lastimes… —no quería verlos pelear, mucho menos por su causa. Si el pelirrojo salía herido no se lo perdonaría.

Sasuke ahora estaba aún más cabreado que nunca. Le soltó una bofetada que resonó en el jardín, pero de inmediato reaccionó. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? —Y… Yo… —

El pelirrojo abrió sus orbes por un momento, nunca se hubiese esperado eso, y ahora la impotencia lo estaba invadiendo. —Por favor, retírate de mi casa. —se había posicionado frente al rubio de manera protectora. Estaba molesto, tan molesto que pensaba caer en la violencia. Pero no lo haría, porque sabía que lo que menos necesitaba el zorro era otra persona sin mente.

—Estoy bien, Gaara… —no tardó en posar la mano sobre el hombre del pelirrojo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Nunca pensó que el golpe de una persona pudiese dolerle tanto en el pecho. "Yo… Lo siento…" le escuchó susurrar al azabache, era la primera vez que algo así se le salía de los labios. Pero era suficiente para él. —Creo que volveré mañana, ¿está bien? —

No podía creer que el zorro de verdad fuera a dejar pasar eso por alto. —Muy bien, pero si vuelve a tocarte un pelo vuelve aquí. Yo nunca te golpearía, porque definitivamente no soy un monstruo. —dijo, refiriéndose de inmediato al lobo que ni siquiera lo miraba. Si no fuese porque el rubio estaba allí, ya se hubiese peleado con el lobo. "Está bien".

El lobo nada tenía que decir frente a ese marsupial, por lo que antes de que el rubio pudiese acercarse más al contrario lo tomó en brazos. Y a pesar de que se resistía, él lo superaba en fuerza y tamaño, por lo que no le fue difícil salir de ahí dando grandes zancadas. Le dedicó una última mirada al azabache que tenía en la mirada escrito un: "te mataré" pero en esos momentos hasta él sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

El rubio pronto tuvo los pies sobre el suelo, pero su mirada seguida fija en el rostro del lobo, a pesar del dolor en su mejilla no podía evitar sentir algo de ternura. Por primera vez había visto el arrepentimiento en los ojos de Sasuke, ahora ya tenía claro que no era una persona completamente libre de sentimientos. —¿Ya entraste en razón? —

La voz del zorro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aún buscaba la manera correcta de excusarse, pero la verdad era que no la había. —Sí, tienes la mejilla roja. —con lentitud tomó el rostro del rubio para dar pequeñas lamidas en la zona. Con eso le estaba dando a entender que lo sentía, el haberle pegado realmente nunca había sido su intención pero se había descontrolado.

—¿Eh?... —un intenso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón provocaron la aparición de sus orejas junto a su esponjada cola, que se movía nerviosamente. —Sé que no querías hacerlo… No lo harás nunca más ¿Verdad?... —las lamidas y los pequeños besos en sus mejilla eran suaves, cariñosas, por lo que no podía evitar perderse en ellas.

—Nunca volveré a pegarte de esa manera. —su instinto animal era más fuerte que su orgullo en esos momentos, así que no podía pensar en nada más. Sujetó firmemente las mejillas del contrario, antes de juntar sus labios en un suave beso. No presionó al rubio por lo que pronto se separó de él, dedicándole una pequeña caricia en las orejas. "Espera" fue detenido por el rubio antes de que se retirara hacia su habitación. —¿Qué ocurre? —

—Sasuke… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero rostro? ¿Es acaso la persona cruel que me golpeó o esta?... —estaba cansado de siempre ser engañado por todos a su alrededor, hasta ahora el único que no le había mentido era el pelirrojo pero el lobo le estaba haciendo difícil la convivencia con él. Quería aclarar las sombras que rodeaban su vida en esos momentos.

—Depende ¿Cuál quieres que sea mi rostro? —la pregunta lo había sacado de onda por unos momentos. En realidad no es como si en realidad tuviese un rostro definido, tanto la parte mala como la parte buena era suyas. —Haces unas preguntas muy extrañas, zorro —con lentitud depositó un beso en la frente. —No olvides que me perteneces, no a ese estúpido marsupial. —

—Si yo pudiese escoger entonces no sería verdaderamente tu elección. —un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios al escucharlo. —Las bestias son muy extrañas en ese sentido… ¿Cómo un ser puede pertenecerle enteramente a otro? ¿No es eso un tipo de esclavitud? El querer manejar mi vida hasta ese punto, no creo que eso sea un tipo de amor. —

—El raro extraño eres tú, que aún no se rinde. ¿Debería embarazarte desde ahora? —susurró con voz gruesa el lobo cerca del oído de su pareja. Simplemente lo estaba probando, y el estremecimiento que le mostró fue suficiente como para hacerlo conformar por un rato. —Me tienes bastante miedo, al parecer. —le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

El zorro estuvo observando la ancha espalda del macho hasta que lo perdió de vista, ese tipo carecía completamente de tacto. No tardó en dirigirse a su cuarto, y al sentarse en la cama sus orbes celestes de fijaron en la ventana de nuevo.

—Todavía tengo una oportunidad para volver a ser libre… —podía escapar, correr muy lejos o simplemente perderse en el bosque con su forma animal. Nadie había más astuto que un zorro, ese era el pensamiento que tenía en esos momentos.

 _ **La puerta de la jaula está abierta.**_

 _ **¿El zorro saldrá o se quedara dentro?**_

 _ **La puerta de la libertad lo tienta**_

 _ **¿Sera libre o vivirá prisionero?**_


	6. ¿El lobo es malo o bueno? II

Naruto miraba el vacío con tranquilidad, sólo tenía que saltar para escapar de esa persona que lo retenía. ¿Pero no era él el que había decidido quedarse en primer lugar? Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se deformaba hasta su estado más animal. Fue con esa pequeña y estilizada forma que saltó, cayendo por suerte de pie, aunque debía admitir que el impacto había causado cierta molestia en sus articulaciones. Miró a ambos lados antes de echarse a correr en dirección a la salida. Recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia la mansión de Gaara, y era allí a donde iría. Porque el pelirrojo era el único que no le había mentido hasta esos momentos.

Estaba escapando por decisión propia, estaba liberándose porque así lo quería… _**Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía sacarse la imagen de un Sasuke decepcionado de su mente? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarlo atrás?**_ Esa era una respuesta que no podía aclarar en esos momentos.

Las calles le parecieron demasiado amplias y largas, aunque corría con todas sus fuerzas parecía no alejarse mucho de la mansión. Era verdaderamente un problema tener extremidades tan cortas. Pero por supuesto, todo podía empeorar, y eso notó el zorro cuando escuchó ladridos hacia él. Un par de enormes y peludos perros se estaban acercando a él…

Lanzó un chillido antes de empezar a correr por la calle, pasaba lo más rápido posible entre las personas que inmediatamente se apartaban de su camino o gritaban. El mundo era muy distinto cuando se era un animal, después de tanto tiempo se daba cuenta de la razón por la cual sus ancestros debieron evolucionar, creando a las bestias actuales. Para sobrevivir era necesaria la evolución.

Dentro de la mansión Uchiha, el menor de los lobos observaba por la ventana con aires pensativos. Su ceño fruncido y sus orbes negros oscurecidos demostraban la amargura de la que era presa en esos momentos. No entendía por qué el zorro le estaba poniendo tantos problemas para hacerlo suyo.

—Parece que volvió a escapar tu linda esposa ¿No irás tras ella, "hermanito"? —preguntó el mayor de los azabaches mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa ladina. Obviamente estaba allí con el único objetivo de molestar al menor, que parecía cada vez más frustrado.

—Él decidió irse por su cuenta, sería estúpido si aun así decido seguirlo… Cuando se calme volverá, no tengo ninguna duda con respecto a ello. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo mucha seguridad en mi atractivo. —no pensaba mostrarle en ningún momento su debilidad. Sabía que su hermano mayor podía convertirse en su peor enemigo, así que ni siquiera podía relajarse en su casa.

—¿Tan seguro estás? Porque a mí me parece que Gaara te lleva uno cuantos pasos cuando de atractivo hacia el zorro se trata. Pero es tu culpa, debiste hablar claramente con él en vez de ponerte en modo "tsundere". —resaltó aquella palabra con toda la intención de cabrear más al pequeño lobo, que casi de inmediato le respondió con un gruñido. —Calma, calma, pequeña bestia. —

—¡Cállate! Ya empiezas a molestarme en serio. Nunca perderé contra ese maldito marsupial. ¡Qué te quede muy claro! ¡Sasuke Uchiha nunca pierde! —aunque más precisamente estaba seguro de que no perdería contra Gaara. Ni siquiera en el pasado ese estúpido pelirrojo lo había vencido.

—Mira que eres fácil de leer. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme al igual que a tu esposa? —ver al contrario morderse la lengua y simplemente gruñir, sonrió complacido. Esa era la expresión que quería ver en el menor de su clan, esa frustración mezclada con dolor. Definitivamente era algo que no podía degustar todos los días. —De todas formas deberías ir a buscarlo. No está acostumbrado a ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de un zorro. —

—¿Ah? ¿No me escuchaste antes? —la paciencia del menor de los Uchiha empezaba a desbordarse.

—Lo hice, pero yo sé algo que tú ignoras. ¿Dejaras que tu esposa sea comida para los perros salvajes? —una sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer en sus labios, signo de su seguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —levantó una ceja, intrigándose ante las malditas insinuaciones del ojirrojo. Odiaba los juegos, y muchos más las sorpresas. La ignorancia no era sinónimo de tranquilidad, él lo sabía muy bien. "Pues, hasta donde sé los perros salvajes se han ido acercando cada vez más a nuestro territorio. Incluso los sirvientes han visto algunos en nuestra entrada".

La vista del más bajo correr hacia su habitación lo hizo sentirse aún mejor. — _ **Si no te apresuras, te lo van a robar. Es así de simple, un descuido y tu caperucita roja terminara con el leñador.**_ —ahora que estaba de tan buen humor iría a reunirse con los demás miembros de Akatsuki, la organización de mayor rango dentro de los Beast, únicamente superados por los ancianos, de la cual también era parte.

El menor de los lobos había corrido hacia su habitación, tomó su celular, marcándole a la única persona que podía aclararle si debía salir corriendo en busca de Naruto o tranquilizarse y tragarse su amargura. —Hey. ¿Naruto está contigo? —

—¿Ah? No, fuiste tú quien se lo llevó si mi memoria no me falla. —Gaara estaba sorprendido de recibir una llamada del lobo, pero ahora estaba más interesado en saber la razón de tal pregunta. —¿Volvió a escapar hacia mis brazos? —

—Debería haber llegado ya, pero por tu respuesta, creo que seré el príncipe azul esta vez. No te metas en mi camino a menos que quieras salir destrozado. —sabía muy bien que no era momento de ponerse a pelear, pero su instinto no lo dejaba dejarlo por las buenas.

—No te tengo miedo, perro. Si tantas ganas tienes de qué deje de meterme, gánate el puesto que se supone tienes. Basura. —cortó inmediatamente la llamada, antes de llamar a Kankuro. Por ese día le echaría una mano a ese estúpido canino que parecía tener demasiados dientes y poco cerebro.

—Maldito… —lanzó el celular a la cama, antes hacer su propia regresión. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la visión del mundo desde los ojos del lobo, por lo que sin esperar empezó a correr. Todas las puertas ya estaban abiertas, y es que el malcriado joven no tenía ninguna duda de que su servicio doméstico actuaría sin tener que dar la más mínima orden.

Por otro lado el zorro había sido capturado, y en esos momentos lo dentro de una jaula. El edificio en el que se encontraba parecía ser un viejo almacén, había mercancía oculta por telas hacia donde su mirada daba. "Vaya, Vaya. Solamente salimos a pasear y nos encontramos con el último zorro". La mirada del canino inmediatamente subió hacia la persona que le hablaba, un chico de unos 16 años, por su olor podía definir que era un perro. —Hicieron de mi huida un secuestro. —

—¿Secuestro? Oh no. Simplemente pensamos tenerte un momento en este lugar, luego serás vendido al mejor postor. ¿Qué querrán hacer con el preciado zorro? ¿Un abrigo? ¿Un esclavo sexual? Yo creo que la segunda es más probable. —no tenía ninguna buena intención con el último zorro.

—¿Y por qué haces esto? ¿No conseguirías más dinero pidiendo un rescate por mí a los Uchiha? —no tenía ganas de ser vendido como esclavo, mucho menos de ser convertido en un abrigo. Simplemente quería volver a casa en esos momentos.

—Podría ser, pero sería más entretenido, ver cómo se retuerce el pequeño lobo por haber perdido lo que tanto quería. ¿No es eso mejor? —con tranquilidad tomó asiento en una silla de madera a un lado de la jaula. Estaba esperando que su intermediario llegara para poder deshacerse de ese molesto paquete.

—¿Querer? Sasuke Uchiha no me ve como algo más que una incubadora. Así que no creo que sufra ni un poco por perderme. —en esos momentos un recuerdo del pasado azotó su mente.

— _ **Siempre estás siendo amable con todos, eres molesto. —le había dicho el azabache después de una pelea. —únicamente debes ser amable conmigo, Naruto. —**_

— _ **Sasuke-kun es muy celoso~ Hay que ser amable para que los demás sean amables contigo. Por supuesto que quiero más a Sasuke que a cualquiera. —había dicho un pequeño rubio.**_

— _ **Cállate. Me perteneces y debes ser lindo solamente conmigo. —con suavidad había mordido una de las mejillas ajenas, evitando que éste le pusiera atención a su leve sonrojo.**_

Había recordado… Algo muy lejano, pero que le traía una extraña sensación en esos momentos. El aullido que resonó en el lugar lo sacó de sus pensamientos en esos momentos. —¡Sasuke! —llamó rápidamente. Su corazón se había llenado de una ansiedad incontrolable. Ahora entendía un poco más… Había cosas que seguían en la oscuridad, pero seguramente las recuperaría después.

El imponente lobo entró rápidamente más molesto que nunca y pronto sus dientes se encontraron con el pelaje de un perro que se había metido en su camino. Inmediatamente los gruñidos empezaron a escucharse mientras ambos animales se lanzaban mordiscos, intentando imponerse sobre el otro.

El zorro temía por el lobo, aunque éste llevaba evidentemente la delantera. Y pronto tuvo al perro llorando bajo su imponente cuerpo. Lo soltó, dejando que éste corriera fuera del lugar mientras tomaba forma humana nuevamente. Pronto el mismo Sasuke se encontraba volviendo a su cuerpo natural.

—Tuviste una mala idea al intentar huir de esa forma. ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? —estaba sumamente molesto, pero pudo hacer su fastidio a un lado para poder liberar al zorro de la jaula, que rápidamente se arrojó a sus brazos y le lamió la cara.

Parecía que el mayor estaba sorprendido, pues no reaccionó ante sus lamidas. Había temido que por su culpa el azabache resultara herido. —Me alegra tanto que estés bien… Lo siento, no volveré a huir… Así que no te arriesgues de nuevo por mi culpa… —

—¿Ah? Ya, ya… Deja de lloriquear, me vas a mojar la ropa, zorro idiota. —con suavidad acarició la cabeza del pequeño animal que se resguardaba entre sus brazos. Aunque no fuese a decírselo, estaba feliz de que se estuviese preocupando por él.

—Eres tan poco honesto que pensé que realmente te desagradaba. Pero solo estabas molesto ¿No? Porque yo te había olvidado… Lo siento… Siento no recordar muchas cosas. —

—¿Por qué te disculpas por eso? Soy yo quien te ha tratado mal desde el inicio en vez de decirte lo que realmente quería. Déjalo así, regresemos a casa. —una pequeña sonrisa se había alojado en los labios del lobo, que mantenía firmemente a Naruto contra su pecho. No volvería a dejar que se fuera de su lado.

—Porque yo lo olvidé… —sus pequeñas patas estaban haciendo presión contra el pecho del azabache. Y entonces el pensamiento que estaba esperando llegó a su cerebro: _**¿Cómo alguien tan cálido puede ser malo?**_ No había una razón para pensarlo.

—Si quieres que te perdone, entrégate a mí de una vez por todas. Tú no tienes un destino que no sea a mi lado. —el menor de los Uchiha había salido sin ningún problema del almacén, y ahora saltaba de techo en techo hacia sus dominios.

—Sasuke eres bastante malo… Diciendo eso cuando pensaba que no eras tan malo… Eres increíble. —un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, antes de que se acomodara sobre el pecho ajeno. _**El lobo no era bueno o malo, el lobo, era, simplemente, un lobo…**_

—Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a eso. —entró por la ventana que había usado el zorro para escapar y tranquilidad lo dejó sobre la cama antes de acostarse con calma a su lado. Estaba de mal humor por no haber podido dormir su siesta como le correspondía.

—Como siempre eres un total misterio para mí. Aunque realmente no me importa, sólo debo ser obediente y quedarme aquí ¿no?... —el zorro se mostraría un poco más manso, había decidido que esa era la mejor manera de mostrar sus cartas de forma correcta. Al final, daría a luz y sería libre… Porque eso era todo lo que los beast necesitaban de él.

Sasuke no se movió cuando el rubio volvió a tomar su forma humana. Era una tortura tener que estar en la misma cama que la persona a la que quería devorar. Pero por ese día se contendría. — _ **Mañana habrá luna llena, así que ni siquiera tú, el último zorro podrá huir de mí. Es así como son las cosas.**_ —

Naruto quedó totalmente confundido ante la advertencia que le estaba haciendo el lobo. Pero simplemente sonrió, y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba condenado de todas formas. Parecía que su mentalidad no podría cambiar a las bestias, pero mientras estuviese vivo no se rendiría.

Lejos de allí, Gaara estaba sentado sobre su sillón favorito, y frente a él un demonio de Tasmania se movía inquietamente, comentándole sobre un encuentro interesante.

—Así que está haciendo sus jugadas de esta manera. ¿Estás seguro que el perro que se llevó a Naruto es seguidor de los lobos? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriendo ladinamente. Ahora tenía la última pieza, no importaba cuán sucio quisiera jugar Sasuke, él no le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera.

—Más que seguro, Gaara. Lo vi correr hacia la entrada del templo que da hacia los terrenos de los Uchiha. No pude infiltrarme dentro por la gran cantidad de perros que hay por allí, pero estoy muy seguro de que se encontró con alguno de esos tramposos. —

—Buen trabajo, como siempre Kankuro. Como no puede ser un príncipe por sí solo, va a forzar las situaciones. Siento un poco de asco al pensarlo, llegar tan bajo… Definitivamente no dejaré a Naruto en sus manos. —sentía cierto ardor en la garganta, posiblemente por la rabia que le generaba en esos momentos pensar que ese lobo pudiese estar tocando al rubio. Si ese hombre no pensaba ser serio, él le demostraría lo fácil que se podían perder las cosas.


	7. Luna Llena

— _ **No hagas llorar a Naruto, Sasuke. —un pequeño pelirrojo de grandes orbes celestes fruncía el ceño mientras abrazaba a un niño más pequeño de ojos más oscuros que los suyos.**_

— _ **Ya te he dicho que lo sueltes ¡Me pertenece, renegado! —el azabache superaba en altura al pelirrojo –no mucho- pero eso le daba una sensación de mayor poder.**_

— _ **No se peleen… —un muy joven Naruto dejaba escapar un par de gruesas lágrimas. El azabache le había gritado fuertemente al encontrarlo jugando con Gaara.**_

— _ **Tus estúpidos celos siempre hacen que termine llorando ¡Estúpido perro! —odiaba en demasía cuando el azabache se ponía tan ridículo. Siempre hacía que el pequeño rubio se sintiese mal y llorara. Cosa que odiaba.**_

— _ **¡Grr! No es tu problema. —"Lo es"le replicó aquel ser que debía haber desaparecido eternamente, provocando que su humor empeorara.**_

— _ **¡Ya basta! ¡Llevémonos bien! —no soportaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos discutir por su culpa. Los quería a ambos, eran las dos personas con las que pasaba más tiempo, pero parecía que no podían respirar el mismo aire sin sentirse molestos el uno con el otro.**_

 _ **Un suspiro escapó de los labios del tigre al igual que del lobo, que se mantuvieron mirando por un rato antes de sonreír ladinamente. Ellos podían entenderse de alguna manera. —Vamos a dejarlo por ahora, entonces. —**_

— _ **Me parece buena idea. —comentó Sasuke con serenidad. —¿Qué tal esto? Naruto ve a esconderte y la persona que te encuentre recibirá un beso de premio. ¿Te parece, Gaara? —cuando el contrario asintió, sonrió satisfecho, no perdería.**_

— _ **¡¿Ah?! No es justo… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono carmín, y ante la señal de los mayores empezó a correr. Corrió y corrió, internándose al bosque. Y más pronto que nunca dejó de ser consciente de su ubicación.**_

" _ **¿Dónde estoy?" pensó para sí el pequeño zorro pero nada de lo que veía se le parecía a algo que recordara. Pronto se sintió presa del pánico y no dudó en pedir ayuda. —¡Sasuke! ¡Gaara! —pidió una y otra vez por sus amigos, pero ninguno apareció.**_

 _ **La oscuridad empezó a adueñarse lentamente del paisaje, cubriendo con sus sombras cualquier rastro de luz y repentinamente sobre el suelo, iluminado por el último rayo de sol se encontró con lo que más temía: sus padres en un charco de sangre…**_

El último zorro despertó de golpe, sudado; por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas rebeldes que simplemente no pudieron quedarse en contenidas en la comisura de sus claros orbes. —A Gaara también lo olvidé… Ellos eran mis buenos amigos… —susurró con voz suave y una sonrisa nostálgica. Recordaba vagamente la sonrisa de su madre y de su padre, pero sin duda alguna recordaba claramente cuando los vio partir de ese mundo. Ahora la pregunta que rondaba su mente era: ¿Había sido verdaderamente un accidente? Esas lagunas mentales no ayudaban a que se decidiera.

—¿Por qué justo ahora?... No quiero tener esta clase de recuerdos tristes cuando tengo que entregarme a alguien únicamente para ser libre… —un pequeño suspiró escapó de sus labios, era deprimente. Su vida en sí era una comedia, a veces pensaba en lo lindo que podría ser el cachorro que naciera de su vientre y le entraban unas enormes ganas de huir antes incluso de concebirlo, tal vez después sería muy tarde.

El sonido de un golpe en su ventana lo hizo voltear, encontrándose sorpresivamente con un buitre, llevaba en su cuello una cinta roja por lo que de inmediato supuso de quién era ese animal. Se apresuró a correr el cristal para tomar la carta que llevaba en el collar, y no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza. —Te lo agradezco. —le anunció, dejando que alzara el vuelo de nuevo.

Se dirigió a su cama después de haber cerrado el cristal y abrió la carta. La letra del pelirrojo era como siempre cursiva y llamativa, era muy bonita en realidad, y a pesar de todo el contenido era preciso: "Ven cuando puedas a mi casa, es de urgencia."

Seguramente el lobo no estaría de acuerdo, pero no importaba, iría con la excusa de revisar las plantas.

Entre tanto en la sala de la mansión de los Uchiha, los dos hermanos se encontraban compartiendo el desayuno.

—Todo salió demasiado perfecto para ti ayer. ¿No es así? —Itachi estaba sereno, incapaz de mostrar alguna expresión que demostrara alegría o enfado con el contrario.

—Era natural que todo saliera bien, pero ese perro tenía tu olor. ¿Tú lo mandaste? —estaba molesto, odiaba que su sucio hermano se metiera en donde no lo estaban llamando, y más si se trataba de cosas relacionadas al zorro. Naruto le pertenecería y no necesitaba del apoyo de ese hombre.

—Ve tú a saber. Yo no pienso afirmar o negar nada. —su mirada subió al ver una cabellera rubia y sonrió de lado. —¿Vas de salida, pequeño zorro? ¿No vas a usar la ventana esta vez? —

—Buenos días, no, esta vez voy a salir por la puerta principal, como me corresponde —sonrió alegremente ante la idea, y no pudo evitar mover sus orejas confiado. —Voy a ir a trabajar un rato en el jardín de Gaara. ¿Me acompañarías hasta allá, Sasuke? —

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería llevarte a ver a otro hombre? —"Por favor…" tuvo que suspirar ante la cara que ese zorro le estaba mostrando. A veces podía ser muy malcriado. —Bien, pero desayuna primero. —ahora que el menor lo había recordado, se le hacía difícil ser malvado con él.

—Parece que te estás creciendo un poco, Naruto. Es bueno, eres la esposa de un Uchiha. —cerró sus orbes con calma, antes de volver a abrirlos y levantarse. —Los dejaré solos, nos vemos más tarde. —comentó, antes de abandonar la sala.

—Hasta luego, Itachi. —con calma tomó asiento al frente del contrario, sonriendo. —Gracias, quiero ir a trabajar un rato con las plantas para distraerme. —la joven pelirrosa fue la encargada de servirle un sándwich y un café con leche, por lo cual agradeció, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa en forma de saludo.

—Ya que normalmente no lo pides de tan buena manera, no puedo negarme. Pero te iré a recoger antes de que anochezca y no quiero retrasos ¿Comprendido? —al ver cómo el contrario asentía y se disponía a comer su desayuno, gruñó con suavidad. Era verdaderamente molesto que no hubiese cambiado en tanto tiempo. Le recordaba lo muy suyo que era en su juventud.

—Si me complacieras más a menudo no me quejaría tanto. —"Después de todo soy un prisionero"… En ese pensamiento no todo era verdad, él podía huir pero muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

—Ya veremos. —no tenía muchas ganas de perder su valioso tiempo, tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de que la luna se pusiera en el punto más alto del cielo. En ese momento ese lobo sería suyo y se aseguraría de dejar su semilla en el útero de ese chico. Era un alivio que los zorros no necesitaran una estimulación de sus órganos anónimos, pues, aunque no lo notaran, ya estaban bien desarrollados y listos para alojar a los cachorros.

El menor de ambos Beast continuó con su desayuno sin apuro, aunque era más que tarde para decir que era temprano: las 10:30 am marcaba el reloj de la cocina.

Y cuando terminó ya faltaban diez minutos para las once, era increíble lo rápido que se iba el tiempo. El lobo empezó a apurarlo y terminó por desesperarse. Fue así como a las once en punto ya se encontraba en el jardín principal de la mansión del pelirrojo que ya lo esperaba sentado sobre una silla.

Naruto pudo notar cómo la mirada del lobo chocaba con la del dueño del jardín y suspiró. —Nos veremos luego, Sasuke. —con suavidad acarició el imponente hocico de ese perfecto canino para después dirigirse al tranquilo pelirrojo. —Buenos días, Gaara~ —

—Vendré por ti luego. —con suavidad movió su cabeza, para darle la espalda al rubio y alejarse de allí. Lo menos que quería era tener que soportar a ese antiguo compañero de juegos que tan insoportable le parecía ahora.

—Buenos días. Pareces estar algo cansado ¿No estás durmiendo bien? —le indicó con la mano al contrario que se sentara frente a él, en la silla libre. Iba a arruinarle los planes a ese insoportable animal.

—No mucho… Tuve una pesadilla. Por cierto, Gaara… Lo siento, por olvidarte a ti también. —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse, relajando sus hombros.

—¿Lo has recordado todo? —ante la negativa, suspiró. Había algunas cosas que era mejor no recordar y en el caso del contrario prefería que se mantuviesen en lo más profundo de su memoria, por el mismo bien del zorro. —No tienes que forzar tus recuerdos, eras muy joven y fueron demasiadas cosas que se acumularon en su momento. —

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero a veces creo que hay algo realmente importante en esas lagunas que no han vuelto a mí. Tal vez esos recuerdos sean tristes o me hagan sentir lástima de mí mismo, pero no importa, todo estará bien. —en sus labios había una sonrisa segura, no tenía duda alguna de lo que quería.

—Eres muy fuerte Naruto. Pero lo que te tengo que decir tal vez cambie un poco tu forma de pensar sobre algo que siempre has querido. —suspiró con pesadez. Lo que estaba haciendo era cruel y al mismo tiempo no había mejor manera de mantener al contrario a salvo. "¿Es con respecto a Sasuke?". —En efecto. —

—Antes de que digas algo, Gaara… No hay mucho que vaya a cambiar, porque me he resignado. Tendré al cachorro del lobo y me escaparé dejándoles el heredero que tanto quieren. Después huiré muy lejos y nunca volveré… —

No pudo evitar sentirse indignado por lo que había decidido el sol de su vida, no tenía sentido. Con seguridad afirmaba que no podría dejarle su cachorro a Sasuke. —Luego hablaremos más detalladamente de eso, pero por ahora. Ayer fuiste secuestrado, ya lo sé. Y el perro que te atrapó es seguidor de los lobos. Seguramente todo fue una trampa para que sintieras atracción por ese estúpido lobo. —

Puso atención a la cara con la que el ojiceleste hablaba, en esos momentos parecía estar más molesto que nunca o por lo menos no recordaba haber visto tantas expresiones juntas en él. —Así que todo fue una mentira también… —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se sentía traicionado.

—El lobo es un animal peligroso, tal vez no tan grande como un oso, un león o un tigre, pero tiene lo que ninguno de ellos puede asegurar eternamente: libertad. Por eso debes tener cuidado con ellos. —le partía el corazón verlo con una expresión tan triste. Sasuke lo había roto.

—Escapa conmigo, Naruto. —por fin su verdadera intención había logrado salir a flote sin ningún problema. Esa era el verdadero objetivo de citar a su amigo allí.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —su rostro era la expresión misma de la sorpresa, nunca hubiese imaginado que el pelirrojo fuese a pedirle tal locura y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Ese chico siempre estaba buscando la manera de protegerlo de todo. —No creo que sea una opción… —

—¿Por qué? Podemos irnos a otro país, preferiblemente a Australia donde tengo mayor poder que aquí en Japón. Allá ni siquiera los ancianos podrán molestarte, y si tú deseo es vivir libre eso es lo que voy a darte. —con lentitud se levantó para acercarse al rubio y tomar su rostro. —Piénsalo… —

Se sintió repentinamente atraído ante esos orbes pálidos que siempre se habían fijado únicamente en él, por lo que no pudo evitar hacerse un poco hacia delante, buscando el olor dulzón que había entrado a sus fosas nasales. —Porque no voy a poder escapar de Sasuke. No importa cuán lejos vaya, él seguramente irá a buscarme… —

—No te puede obligar… No quiero que por su culpa termines verdaderamente roto. Es una locura lo que quieres hacer, irte… Dejándoles a tu cachorro… Seguramente morirás de tristeza. No quiero que la persona que ilumina mis días muera por culpa de un mentiroso. —lentamente bajó su rostro y pronto sus labios se encontraron con los ajenos, uniéndose en un beso que el zorro no despreció.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve tono rosa, era inevitable. Besar al pelirrojo no era para nada como besar al azabache; podía sentir en cada una de sus caricias lo mucho que quería protegerlo y reconfortarlo. Tenía miedo de que toda esa amabilidad fuese una mentira. —Gaara… —

—Lo siento, debo dejar que lo pienses, sin embargo, me gustaría que te decidieras a escapar. El amor no debe ser destructivo… —comentó, antes de regresar a su asiento y observarlo. Como siempre el rubio era demasiado adorable para su instinto animal, quería devorarlo pero no lo haría. No caminaría tras las huellas del lobo que lo estaba intentando destruir.

Por otro lado sabía perfectamente que el rubio no le daría una respuesta afirmativa, por el simple hecho de que como en tiempos pasados no podría "abandonar" a Sasuke. Ese chico que con sus tonterías siempre lograba lastimar al zorro, estaba solo, y por eso el ojiceleste simplemente no podía abandonarlo. Ni en esos momentos ni en el pasado. Era doloroso tener que ver cómo la persona que tanto quería proteger era rota de poco en poco.

—Voy a considerarlo, pero debes saber que no tengo intenciones de escapar, por lo menos no en el futuro cercano. —desvió la mirada sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Acaso se había vuelto masoquista desde el inicio de todo? No podía asegurarlo o negarlo.

—Esperaré pacientemente, así que no tienes que apresurarte. —le daría el tiempo que fuese, incluso si pasaban años antes de que se diera cuenta de que el Uchiha era como una droga que consumiría hasta el último respiro de su vida.

—Gracias, en el pasado también… Tú siempre te preocupabas por mí. —cerró sus orbes por un momento, se sentía más cansado de lo normal y sabía que no tendría pesadillas si su sueño era vigilado por el tigre de Tasmania.

El pelirrojo se entretuvo mirando cómo el contrario luchaba contra Morfeo, aunque por supuesto perdió antes de si quiera intentar retarlo. Le divertía verlo cabecear, pero el caballero que era se apresuró a llevarlo a uno de los cuartos de visitas, y se tomó el atrevimiento de recostarse con él, recordando los viejos tiempos. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada, así como tú lo hiciste en el pasado conmigo… Esta vez será mi turno de salvarte. —

Naruto no cayó en cuenta nunca de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando despertó ya se encontraba en su habitación –dentro de la mansión Uchiha- no recordaba ni siquiera haberse quedado dormido. —¿Qué hora es?... —se preguntó a sí mismo y al ver la luz de la luna filtrarse por la ventana, suspiró. No pensó que su cansancio acumulado explotaría justamente en esos momentos.

—Parece que por fin despiertas. —el lobo estaba oculto por la sombras de la habitación, con una mirada digna del mejor depredador. —¿Tanto te divertiste con ese estúpido tigre? —

De un movimiento se incorporó, el aire olía a peligro y los orbes rojos del mayor se lo estaban afirmando. —Pues sí, al parecer como en el pasado, el único que se preocupa por mí realmente es él. —

—¡Grr! —frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla de la cama, sus instintos lobunos eran más fuertes que nunca y ni siquiera el contrario iba a contenerlo. —Él no te necesita tanto como yo. —

—Tú no necesitas de mí, lo único que te sirve es mi cuerpo, mi útero más precisamente… Deberías pensar más en ello, el único que estaba verdaderamente enganchado por el otro en el pasado era yo. —sintió el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo, y lo único que supo después era que el lobo lo estaba besando.

No pudo contener más tiempo la rabia que estaba sintiendo en su corazón, y se arrojó contra el rubio, posesionándose de sus labios sin reparo alguno. Pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre ajena –seguramente producto de un labio roto- e inminentemente se sintió aún más excitado.

—¡Espera! ¡Detente! —logró articular cuando pudo empujar al contrario, sin embargo el azabache era mucho más fuerte y volvió a ser puesto contra la cama.

No estaba teniendo ningún reparo, no iba a tener consideración alguna. Lo marcaría como suyo de una vez por todas. —Puedes ir a que ese hombre te lama las heridas después, pero ahora eres mío. —gruñó con molestia, encargándose de desgarrar las prendas del contrario, que se retorcía inútilmente.

Desde un principio sabía que sus posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas, Sasuke Uchiha lo superaba en tamaño y fuerza, por no mencionar en edad lo que era sinónimo de experiencia. —¡Déj…! —fue interrumpido nuevamente por los labios ajenos y esta vez en compañía de su lengua. Inevitablemente sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no pudo evitar liberar un par de lágrimas.

Por fin el contrario dejó de resistirse, era lo mejor para que no terminara más lastimado de lo que ya terminaría. Sin ninguna consideración desabrochó su pantalón, ya su erección le molestaba desde hacía rato. En un lugar muy remoto de su corazón una voz le susurraba que aquello era incorrecto, que estaba mal, y que al terminar todo aquello se sentiría miserable. Pero no se escucharía ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—Los lobos son lobos… No son buenos o malos, simplemente son lobos… —murmuró, antes de que su cuerpo recibiera la primera estocada de esa tortuosa noche. Sin preparación, sin lubricación, podía sentir cómo era desgarrado por el hombre que en sus días de niños le prometió proteger su sonrisa.

No entendió las palabras del contrario, y tampoco le importaba. Necesitaba saciar sus ganas de él, incluso cuando éste se negaba a aceptarlo no podía esperar más. Por eso se encargaría de tomarlo tantas veces como fuese posible esa noche, y no importaba si para ello lo rompía. Por eso empezó con embestidas fuertes, que fueron seguidas por leves jadeos. —Y… Ya me has hecho esperar lo suficiente, Naruto… —

—¡Grr! —un fuerte gemido amenazó con escapar de sus labios, pero no, contuvo aquellos malditos sonidos mordiéndose los labios. No importaba cuánto dolor su cuerpo estuviese experimentando, ninguno se comparaba con la herida que se había abierto en su corazón. La ausencia de calidez en las acciones del lobo lo hacía estar consciente por primera vez de que la realidad era tan cruda como se la habían mostrado en un principio.

—Me perteneces ¡Eres sólo mío! —aseguró con seguridad el azabache que se mantenía sobre el rubio, embistiendo el estrecho interior que lo apresaba en esos momentos. Y aunque se suponía que lo estaba disfrutando… ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío? Había estado esperando por ese momento desde hacía años, y ahora que por fin obtenía lo que tanto quería, no lo estaba disfrutando.

El rubio se cubrió el rostro, incapaz de dejar que ese hombre siguiera deleitándose con sus lágrimas, que resbalaban una tras otra por sus mejillas. Con cada nueva embestida dirigida a su interior, su cuerpo temblaba, se estremecía y de sus labios pequeños gemidos ahogados eran suprimidos.

Sasuke Uchiha era un depredador completo en esos momentos, y dejarse llevar seguramente le saldría caro en el futuro. Pero en esos momentos no iba a dejar que su corazón lo guiara, no lo necesitaba, el instinto no dejaría que ese zorro escapara de sus garras nunca más. Esa era la verdad.

La primera mordida sobre su piel casi lo hizo gritar, provocando que sus labios se separaran para dejar escapar un quejido de dolor. —D… Déjame Sasuke… Yo… Yo creía en ti… —sentía repulsión ante ese chico que sin duda alguna había causado miles de sensaciones nuevas en su corazón y ahora con la misma facilidad echaba cualquier esperanza abajo.

—Todo es tu culpa… Es tu culpa por no entregarte a mí por las buenas. —la voz ronca y firme del lobo resonó con fuerza. Estaba llegando al límite de su excitación, y no dudó en llenar con su semilla el interior ajeno, asegurándose de que nunca olvidara a quién le pertenecía. Naruto Uzumaki no podría escapar del lobo jamás.

—¡Ahhm! —su espalda se arqueó, en consecuencia del clímax forzado al cual llegó. De sus orbes celestes las lágrimas no dejaban rodar. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía con frío? ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que cualquier rayo de luz había sido cubierto por oscuras nubes? Era simple: Sasuke había aplastado todo lo bueno que pensaba sobre él.

Repentinamente el lobo se sintió frustrado, por lo que abandonó el interior ajeno con la misma indiferencia con la que lo había invadido. La sangre en las sábanas fue lo que menos le importó, seguido por las marcas de colmillos en el cuello del ajeno. —Si intentas escapar, en la próxima ronda dejaré que Itachi se una. —era una mentira, una mentira dicha por alguien estúpido. ¿Qué carajos le había hecho a la persona que iluminaba su oscuridad? Simplemente algo que ni siquiera el buen zorro perdonaría.

Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, punzaba… Y sin embargo, su corazón era el más afectado. Se cubrió con las sábanas, acurrucándose en posición fetal mientras temblaba. ¿No había sido todo aquello una pesadilla? ¿No podía despertar? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? Incluso cuando lo estaba destruyendo, no podía odiar completamente a ese hombre de cabellos azabaches.

—¡Grr! Más te vale que cuando vuelva sigas aquí. —el rubio no le decía nada, no le afirmaba que lo odiaba, no lo maldecía o le deseaba mal. ¿Por qué mierda no hacía nada de eso? Lo estaba esperando, quería que lo odiase, que viera lo malo que era para así no tener remordimiento ante lo que acababa de hacer. Pero como siempre, Naruto era muy diferente a la media.

Sasuke no podía quedarse allí observando lo que había hecho, por eso se dispuso a escapar apenas se acomodó la ropa. _**La imagen de un pequeño Naruto en su mente, ahora estaba rota preguntándole ¿Por qué?**_ En esos momentos ni siquiera el mismo sabía la respuesta. Pero no le entregaría al zorro a nadie.

En la primera planta de la mansión Itachi Uchiha bebía una taza de café. —Siento hasta un poco de pena por el pobre zorro… —una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios. — _ **Bueno, todo sea por y para la sangre.**_ —sabía que su hermano menor no podría verse al espejo por un tiempo, así que todo iba perfecto. —Ahora tenemos asegurado el futuro. —después de todo eso era lo más importante para el futuro, por eso no había dudado en "provocar" lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

 _ **Durante esa luna llena en la mansión de los Uchiha alguien murió…**_

 _ **No, más bien algo dentro de alguien desapareció.**_

 _ **¿Fue la voluntad del zorro lo que pereció esa noche?**_

 _ **No, ¿Fue entonces la esperanza que el zorro tenía en el lobo?**_

 _ **Posiblemente.**_

 _ **El zorro seguramente nunca olvidaría esa noche de Luna Llena.**_


	8. Luz Parpadeante

El rubio despertó esa mañana sintiendo más frío que nunca. ¿Por qué todo había tenido que terminar así? No lo sabía, hasta el último momento había querido mantener esperanzas sobre el lobo, había querido creer en su cariño hacia él, y sin embargo la realidad lo había golpeado duramente, demostrándole una vez más que los lobos eran muy buenos mentirosos.

Hizo un intento inútil por moverse… Haciéndole consciente del dolor en su cuerpo, más pronunciado en sus partes bajas. Un intenso frío invadió su corazón, haciéndolo sentí miserable. —Quiero morir… —susurró con voz ronca. Poco a poco se fue incorporando sobre las claras sábanas, dándose cuenta de algunos manchones rojos en la tela.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, y el rubio apenas logró cubrirse con la tela. Su rostro mostraba una expresión deformada por el terror, esperaba con todo su corazón que no fuese el lobo… Por eso, cuando escuchó un "con permiso" y divisó la cabellera rosada de la sirvienta se relajó.

—Disculpa la intromisión, el amo me pidió que te trajera algo para aliviar el dolor y para que comas… —sentía inmensa pena por ese chico de cabellos rubios, que había perdido el brillo en sus ojos. Por primera vez se sintió dichosa de ser una Beast de baja categoría, una de esos que tenía libertad para escoger por lo menos con quién deseaba estar.

—No lo quiero. —anunció de inmediato, y cuando la contraria cerró la puerta, volvió a dejarse caer. Podía sentir las marcas de los colmillos palpitar al igual que los arañazos en su espalda, posiblemente iban a pasar unos días hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara por completo. Pero ninguno de los dolores que sentía en su cuerpo se comparaba al que sentía su corazón…

—No puedo obligarte a que lo hagas… Pero por lo menos tómate el analgésico e iré a preparar la tina para que tomes un baño… Debe dolerte mucho… —se acercó con lentitud a la orilla de la cama, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua y la pastilla que sería su salida al dolor. El lobo le había pedido que se encargara del cuidado del rubio ese día, y no había aceptado porque fuese una orden, sino por la preocupación que Naruto causaba en ella.

—Bien… Creo que eso puedo aceptarlo, gracias Sakura. —se dispuso a tomar el medicamento en silencio, dirigiendo sus orbes hacia la nada de un momento a otro. No quería pensar en nada, pues cada uno de sus pensamientos le traía un dolor insoportable. La realidad era más difícil de aceptar de lo que pensaba.

—No tienes que forzarte… Iré a preparar la ducha, y mientras tú tomas un baño, cambiare las sábanas ¿Estás de acuerdo? —al ver que el rubio asentía, suspiró. En verdad era un chico muy fuerte para contener las lágrimas que seguramente quería derramar. Fue aún peor cuando le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndola sentir sumamente triste. ¿Qué había hecho el rubio para merecer tal castigo? No lo sabía.

Cuando la contraria se dirigió al baño, simplemente se acomodó, haciéndose "bolita" para abrazarse a sí mismo. No tenía ganas de nada, si pudiese dejar de respirar también lo haría. Hasta ese momento en su mente había estado el hecho de no traicionar completamente la voluntad de sus padres, y sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba seguro de que ellos nunca habrían deseado eso para él. Debía tomar una decisión… Una que fuese para él y no para los demás.

Lejos de allí, en la mansión del tigre de Tasmania el amo estaba de un humor pésimo, haciendo que el aura del lugar fuese de película de terror.

—Parece que fuese a matar a alguien, Gaara. Tienes una reunión de negocios más tarde y no creo que sea correcto que vayas con ese humor. —comentó la Temari mientras le servía una taza de café al pelirrojo.

—Grr… —un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios. Definitivamente quería matar a alguien, pero simplemente no podía por el montón de problemas políticos que ocasionaría. —Ese maldito lobo de nuevo. ¡Le advertí a Naruto que viniera conmigo! —no había mayor frustración que no poder salvar a la persona que se ama—

—Calma, calma. El café te va a saber mal si sigues con esa actitud. —la rubia no se acostumbraba a ver a ese hombre fuera de sus cabales, pero era natural, después de todo estaban hablando del zorro que tenía preso el corazón de su compañero. —Si quieres podemos raptarlo y traerlo hasta ti, no sería problema. —

—No puedo hacer eso. Porque estaría haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke, pero no lo perdonaré dos veces. Iré por Naruto yo mismo. Sin trucos, sin engaños. Yo no voy a ser otro mentiroso. —comentó con rabia mientras bebía un sorbo de ese insípido café. ¿Cómo es que esa lucha se había convertido en algo así? —cerró sus pálidos orbes, evocando recuerdos un lejano recuerdo.

 _ **El viento soplaba en aquel prado, las ramas de los árboles bailaban entre esas fuertes ráfagas y el cielo parecía estar rezándole a la tempestad, pues no había más que oscuridad. ¿Era esa la predicción de una tragedia? Ninguno de los beast en ese lugar parecía consciente de ello.**_

 _ **Ese día la pelea entre el pequeño Sasuke y Gaara había comenzado porque el primero había arrancado una flor que le había gustado al pequeño zorro.**_

— _ **Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, Sasuke. Sólo porque algo te gusta no debes arrancarlo, mataste la flor. —tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y sus orbes fijos en los negros del más alto. No le importaba cuán grande fuese el lobo, no iba a intimidarlo, mucho menos cuando había hecho llorar al zorrro de nuevo.**_

— _ **Nadie te preguntó. Naruto dijo que la quería y yo se la di. Eso es todo. —ese pelirrojo siempre lo fastidiaba cuando intentaba tomar el corazón del rubio, pero algún día se desharía de él. Eso era lo que se juraba cada vez que estaban los tres juntos.**_

— _ **Él dijo que le gustaba, no que la quería. Tienes esa mala costumbre de matar todo lo que quieres. —no había terminado de decir aquello cuando el azabache ya estaba encima suyo. Pero de un zarpazo pudo quitárselo de encima, aunque no fuese de conocimiento común los tigres de Tasmania no eran seres indefensos.**_

El pelirrojo abrió los orbes, nada había cambiado desde esos días. Él siempre buscaba proteger la voluntad del zorro mientras el lobo intentaba arrastrarlo a la fuerza. Por eso quería salvar al rubio, quería evitar que éste fuese convertido en un juguete más del azabache. —Kankuro, haz una llamada a la perrera, diles que voy para allá. Diles que sin importar nada, no van a detener mi paso. —al ver que el castaño asentía, se levantó, dejando el café humeando.

Itachi Uchiha fue la persona desafortunada que tuvo que atender el teléfono durante esa mañana, siendo consciente de que tal vez su plan estuviese a punto de ser echado a perder por culpa de un beast demasiado metido para su gusto. Cuando por fin pudo colgar, Sasuke lo miraba expectante. —Como era lógico, viene a buscar al zorro. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —

—No se lo voy a entregar a nadie. —gruñó con frustración el lobo. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, simplemente no dejaría que Gaara se quedara con el zorro. Porque era un ser egoísta y ese rubio le había permitido ser un tirano con él, ya no había salvación ni para su alma ni para el contrario. Esa era la verdad.

—¿Y si Naruto quiere irse con él? ¿Vas a detenerlo? —ver a su hermano quedarse callado era uno de esos placeres que rara vez era capaz de disfrutar, pero simplemente no podía privarse de ello durante mucho tiempo. A veces incluso dudaba de cuál era verdaderamente su propio objetivo. ¿En realidad estaba haciendo todo aquello por la línea sanguínea o simplemente eran ganas de hacer sufrir a Sasuke? Algún día lo descubriría.

—No voy a dejarlo. —eso era lo único que podía asegurar, y sin embargo se veía incapaz de ver al rubio después de lo que había hecho. Al ver que la pelirrosa entraba con la bandeja de comida completa, suspiró, ya se imaginaba que el contrario estaría en ese plan. —¿Se negó a todo? —

—Aceptó el analgésico y le preparé un baño para que se relajara un poco, amo Sasuke. —quería gritarle que era un bruto y muchas cosas más, pero sabía que el rubio tenía una oportunidad para escapar, en cambio ella permanecería bajo el mando de los lobos durante mucho tiempo más.

—Oh… Ya veo. ¿Cómo está? —qué pregunta más estúpida, obviamente el zorro seguramente estaba en un estado horrible.

—¿Quiere usted la verdad? —preguntó con voz suave, y cuándo este asintió, suspiró. —Terrible, pareciera que en cualquier momento va a quitarse la vida. Pero es normal ¿No? Usted lo rompió. —cerró los ojos, pensando que recibiría una reprimenda por haberle hablado así a uno de los Uchiha, sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Y ante la petición del hermano mayor de que se retirara, lo hizo de forma apresurada.

—Como siempre ese chico llena de valor a los más débiles. —comentó Itachi con una leve sonrisa. —¿No es increíble? —

—Es porque Naruto es como el sol, ese estúpido de Gaara siempre lo está repitiendo. Pero su luz no podrá conmigo. —el sonido del timbre lo hizo fruncir casi inmediatamente el ceño. No se esperaba que el pelirrojo fuese a cumplir con su amenaza, pero definitivamente no iba a darle la oportunidad de ganarle.

—Bueno, suerte intentando apagar la rabia de ese extinto. —el mayor de los Uchiha se estiró con lentitud antes de levantarse. Tenía asuntos pendientes con un rubio por allí, así que no tenía tiempo de sentir pena por su hermano.

—Ja, cómo si la necesitara. —anunció de forma arrogante mientras se disponía a caminar hacia el recibidor.

El lobo tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un pelirrojo sumamente cabreado. —No tienes nada que buscar aquí, no voy a entregártelo. —

—No vine aquí a pedir tu permiso, voy a llevármelo, así que déjame verlo antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y tenga que irme por la violencia. —aquellos fríos orbes demostraban la gran rabia que corría por las venas del joven en esos momentos.

—No. Regresa a tu cueva, de donde nunca debiste salir. —sentenció el lobo.

—No me da la gana, vine antes de que mates a Naruto. —de un momento a otro la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales y sin ningún permiso, corrió, empujando al azabache en el proceso. Su nariz lo guio hasta una habitación que abrió sin problemas, y cuando entró al baño se encontró con el rubio recostado en un agua teñida de carmín. —¡Naruto! —se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos, antes de darse cuenta de que eran las heridas provocadas por el lobo.

El zorro reaccionó tarde, pues cuando por fin sus orbes se abrieron se encontró con el pelirrojo. Tal vez había sido el dolor o el simple cansancio lo que lo había hecho perder la consciencia, ya no importaba. Ahora que veía a Gaara el dolor y el frío en su corazón parecía crecer a niveles insoportable. —Gaara… —las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus orbes por fin, se había estado conteniendo pero ya no lo soportaba.

—¿Vas a aceptar mi proposición? —cuando observó como el rubio asentía, suspiró aliviado, definitivamente podría salvarlo siempre y cuando aceptara su mano. Dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el lobo bien plantado frente a la puerta. —Permiso. —declaró, antes de pedirle al zorro que volviese a su forma animal, lo cual hizo sin ningún problema. —Gracias… —ver el pelaje de ese pequeño canino con algunos pelones y heridas le rompía el corazón.

—Déjalo, me pertenece. —el gruñido de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, pero al escuchar el chillido del zorro inmediatamente se detuvo. Ese aullido de dolor era como una daga que atravesó por unos momentos su armadura. —No te lo lleves. —

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, ya no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras. —pasó sin prisa a un lado del azabache, sabía que no lo detendría, porque parecía que por fin el lobo era consciente del veneno que emanaba de su cuerpo. —No lo busques, ya lo has dañado lo suficiente. —amenazó, antes de apresurar el paso. Agradecía en demasía que a la salida de ese lugar estuviese Kankuro esperándolo con el auto.

El viaje se le hizo eterno al lobo, pues no había dejado de chillar y sollozar durante todo el camino hasta que se encontró solo con el pelirrojo dentro de uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados. Estaba destrozado, herido, posiblemente viviría con el peso de haber sido un juguete para Sasuke y nada más. Por fin era consciente que desde siempre le había permitido ser un tirano, y el contrario no supo nunca cuándo detenerse.

—Lo siento… Lo siento Gaara… —terminó por volver a su forma humana mientras se refugiaba en los brazos del contrario, que siempre estaba cuándo más lo necesitaba.

—No es tu culpa, no tengo nada que perdonarte… —con suavidad abrazó al más bajo, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. En su interior un remolino de emociones estaba surgiendo, pero por sobre cualquier otro la rabia dominaba. Habría querido matar al azabache que provocó todo, pero sabía que si hacía eso el rubio lo odiaría.

—Es porque no te escuché desde el principio… Todo esto pudo haberse evitado pero fui terco, muy terco… —volvió a sollozar con suavidad, aferrándose al contrario como si fuese su tabla de salvación. ¿Por qué debía sentirse tan triste y miserable?

—Todo estará bien, Naruto… Me encargaré de ello, así que puedes descansar. Ya le pedí a Temari que trajera un botiquín, hay que limpiar esas heridas. Luego te dejaré descansar por hoy y mañana hablaremos con calma. No necesitas que nadie te juzgue en estos momentos. —besó con ternura la frente ajena, provocando que su corazón sintiera paz por fin. El rubio había abierto los ojos, no… El lobo se los había abierto.

—No me dejes solo… —se apresuró a pedir, antes de que el contrario fuese a levantarse de la cama. Tenía miedo, tenía terror en esos momentos de las sombras que pudiesen perseguirlo. Porque si de algo estaba muy seguro el zorro era que Sasuke no lo dejaría ser libre nunca.

El tigre de Tasmania dejó que un suave suspiro escapara de sus labios. —Te acompañaré, no permitiré que seas herido nuevamente, mucho menos volveré a dejar que alguien te utilice. Sólo debes descansar. —en esos momentos su sol estaba irradiando una luz débil, pero aún la tenía… Y mientras hubiese luz, todavía quedaba esperanza para él.

—Bien… Me siento tan cansado… Me duele el corazón… —murmuró, antes de cabecear con lentitud. No creía poder mantenerse despierto por mucho más tiempo.

—Todo a su tiempo, Naruto… Todo a su tiempo. —susurró, dejando que el menor cerrara los orbes y descansara sobre su regazo. No le molestaba, ya se encargaría él de arroparlo y prestarle ropa. No quería verlo nunca más sufrir, pero estaba siendo optimista, la batalla por el último zorro, recién estaba por comenzar.


	9. Conflictos I

Durante aquella mañana el menor de los Uchiha había estado caminando de un lado al otro de su habitación, evidentemente frustrado. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche ¿Y cómo podría dormir? Cuando no sabía qué le estaba haciendo el pelirrojo a SU zorro, porque incluso cuando éste se había ido por decisión propia aún le seguía perteneciendo y no se lo iba a entregar a la buena de Dios.

Por otro lado no encontraba la manera de ir a recuperarlo, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no quería dejarlo con Gaara, todo lo demás seguía estando en blanco para él. No importaba ninguna otra voluntad más que la suya, por eso tenía la esperanza de que Naruto volviese antes de que a él se lo ocurriera un descabellado plan para recuperarlo. —Eso sería realmente tonto de su parte… —hasta él mismo sabía que esa posibilidad era casi nula. Después de todo lo había violado, había lastimado a la persona que amaba.

Sin embargo parecía no admitirlo por completo, y se justificaba a sí mismo diciendo que era una forma diferente de "amor". Lo tomaría a la fuerza para que este terminara aceptándolo de una u otra manera.

—¿Estás de mal humor, hermanito? —el mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba recargando la espalda al marco de la ventana. Disfrutaba de ver al menor tan confundido, frustrado y molesto. Era verdaderamente estúpido que se pusiera en un estado "emo" por una situación que él mismo había provocado, claro con una pizca de su intervención (?).

—Cállate, me estás molestando y no tengo tiempo que perder con tus idioteces. —el azabache golpeó la pared como muestra de su rabia, y simplemente chasqueó la lengua. Quería sentir que tenía el poder sobre el rubio, y en esos momentos no lo tenía.

—Es toda tu culpa, supéralo o arréglalo. —se mantuvo en una posición "neutra", sabiendo que no era buena idea hacer cabrear a su "hermanito" ya tendría tiempo de sobra para verlo molesto. —Sólo tienes que ser paciente, si resulta que la suerte está de tu lado pues el zorro debe estar llevando a tu hijo en su vientre. —

Las palabras del mayor de los azabaches hicieron que los orbes oscuros del menor se iluminaran con un tono carmesí. —Es cierto, esa es mi mejor oportunidad para recuperarlo. Quiera o no, si resulta estar embarazado tendrá que volver a mí. —una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del lobo, que poco después se giró para empezar a caminar hacia la sala.

—¿Qué debería decir en la próxima reunión? Porque los ancianos están muy interesados en saber cómo va la educación del zorro con respecto a los beast. No hay nada más importante que la sangre, espero que no se te olvide, mi querido hermano. —ante la mirada de odio que éste le dedicó, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Todo parecía ir demasiado bien, era sospechoso.

—Diles a esos ancianos que los lobos permanecerán a través del tiempo. Pase lo que pase. —aseguró el menor que se dirigía al jardín con paso apresurado. No tenía tiempo para distraerse en esos momentos, tenía unos asuntos pendientes como el heredero principal de los lobos y un auto lo estaba esperando fuera para cumplir con tal trabajo.

Ajeno a lo que planeaba el astuto predador, Naruto se encontraba desayunando con el Tigre de Tasmania, que le contaba un par de cosas sobre el pasado. Había tenido que rogarle durante un rato pero había conseguido que éste le hablara sobre los tiempos que su memoria había borrado por alguna razón. Y cada cosa que éste le decía abría heridas en su corazón, siempre alguna que tenía que ver con cierto azabache.

—Es porque tú nunca supiste ponerle un alto, Naruto. Él fue un tirano y tú no supiste cuándo detenerlo. —se disponía a darle una probada a su tostada. Había pasado toda la mañana atendiendo al rubio junto con Temari que lo había ayudado a desinfectar las heridas y a vendarlas. Nunca perdonaría a Sasuke.

—Nunca pensé que todo fuese a terminar así. Yo tenía esperanza en la bondad que existía en él. Porque incluso ahora no puedo odiar una parte de él. —aseguró antes de tomar un trago del café con leche que le habían servido. El dolor en su cuerpo seguía persistiendo, y pasaría muchísimo tiempo hasta que fuese capaz de borrar el ardor en su pecho. Seguramente las heridas de su corazón eran imborrables.

—Es porque eres demasiado bueno e inocente. No te preocupes, no tienes que cambiar eso, lo que buscaba Sasuke era apagar tu luz, pero simplemente es demasiado para él. —

—¿Tú crees? ¿Acaso esa es la única razón por la que está haciendo todo esto? —

—No lo sé, han sido muchos años desde que nos juntamos tanto tiempo como para sentarme a analizarlo, pero no hay justificación para herirte. —

Un suspiró escapó de los labios del rubio, qué simplemente se recargó en la silla. —Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está buscando con tanta desesperación ¿Será mi destrucción, alma o corazón? Tal vez como me has dicho está haciendo todo esto por la sangre sencillamente. —sonrió, delatando la inmensa tristeza que aquella posibilidad le daba.

—No lo sé con certeza, pero nada bueno tiene planeado para ti, Naruto. No importa cuánto diga que te quiere, su amor no traerá nada más que destrucción para ti y para los que lo rodean. —aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Es así ¿No? Tengo tantas dudas con respecto a Sasuke que me volveré loco. —volteó a ver a la rubia que en esos momentos limpiaba los platos. —¿Por qué no tienes personal? —

—¿Personal? ¡Ah! Te refieres a sirvientes, creo que no es necesario. Kankuro y Temari se encargan de mantener todo limpio, y aunque es bastante trabajo, vale la pena. De vez en cuando contrato gente para que vengan a ayudar, pero ellos son mi familia, no esclavos. Yo no soy como los lobos. —

—¿Los lobos son malos? —esa pregunta se había repetido muchas veces en su mente desde el inicio de toda aquella situación.

—Me sorprende que seas tú justamente el que pregunte eso. "Los lobos no son buenos o malos, son lobos sencillamente" ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión. —al ver que negaba, suspiró. Lo menos que necesitaba era que el zorro dudara de sus decisiones. —¿Estás seguro de que no volverás a él? —

—No lo sé, no quiero regresar allí, no quiero sacrificar mi voluntad para vivir. Por eso creo que en algún momento el peso que llevo será más fuerte que yo. —una sonrisa tranquila fue todo lo que pudo dedicarle a su amigo, que lo observaba con sincera preocupación.

—¿Insinúas que vas a quitarte la vida? —"¿No es la mejor opción?" aquellas palabras lo hicieron consciente del peligro que corría el rubio al estar en esa ciudad. Ya sabía que sería difícil cuidar de él, pero ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, estaba en desventaja numérica. —Podemos evitarlo. Sólo debes acompañarme a Australia. —

—Como lo pensé, huir sería mi única salvación aparte de la muerte. ¿Por qué tuve que sobrevivir? —suspiró lentamente, bajando la mirada y un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo subir la mirada. —¡¿Qué te sucede?! —

—Estás diciendo estupideces. Ese no es el Naruto que conozco, así que apresúrate a brillar nuevamente con la misma intensidad del sol. —con lentitud se levantó, invitando al menor a hacerlo también. —Vamos, te mostraré algo interesante para que dejes de pensar en cosas innecesarias. —

No pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente motivado, aunque el contrario no era muy bueno con las palabras le transmitía su preocupación muy bien. No quería preocuparlo, así que haría un esfuerzo para sonreír para Gaara, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para él. —Está bien.

El camino hacia el estudio del amo de la mansión le pareció corto, y cuando entraron como siempre había un montón de libros sobre el escritorio. Las estanterías ahora le parecían más imponentes y la habitación más amplia de lo que recordaba.

Su pálido mirar estaba siempre posado sobre el rubio, que parecía mirar todo con una curiosidad infantil. La última vez no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con él pero ahora sería diferente, lo quería mantener a su lado pasara lo que pasara, se aseguraría que el lobo se arrepintiera toda la vida de lo que había hecho. —Siéntate en el sillón, espera un poco mientras recuerdo donde lo dejé. —

—Sí. —obedeció al contrario, ocupando asiento con cuidado. Con cuidado dejó que su peluda cola cayera por uno de los brazos del sillón, a diferencia de él parecía que Gaara rara vez dejaba ver sus rasgos animales. No entendía muy bien la razón pero ya tendría otra ocasión para sentarse a hablarlo.

—Sé que no es fácil ser el último de la familia, tampoco lo ha sido para mí pero con el tiempo son precisamente las dificultades las que nos hacen más fuertes. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero fuiste tú la persona que me salvó de la soledad mucho tiempo atrás. —se acercó al ojiazul, sacudiendo con suavidad la portada de un antiguo álbum.

—¿En serio? No lo recuerdo, todo sigue muy confuso en mi mente. —

—No tienes que forzarte, tarde o temprano tus recuerdos volverán. —comentó con una muy leve sonrisa. —

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría que volviesen pronto para dejar de sentir este vacío en mi interior. —el rubio tomó el libro que le era ofrecido, y al abrir la primera página se encontró con una foto antigua, donde se encontraban Sasuke, Gaara y él, tomados de las manos –claro que él en el centro-

—No tienes que contener tu sorpresa, lo encontré hace tiempo en la antigua casa de tu familia. Ya sabes, mi instinto animal es un tanto curioso. —Creo que es algo que tú deberías tener. —

—Nosotros… —el rostro del pequeño lobo con el ceño fruncido le pareció sumamente tierno, Gaara tan inexpresivo como siempre y él… ¡Oh! Esa sonrisa lo llenaba de nostalgia. Cuando era feliz e ignoraba lo cruel que sería el futuro.

—No llores… —las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar sorpresivamente de los orbes ajenos, hizo que Gaara se sintiera nuevamente miserable por no poder evitar su sufrimiento. —

—¿Ah? Lo siento… —anunció con voz suave mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no había podido contener. Era sumamente triste ¿Por qué no había podido ser siempre así? —repentinamente un antiguo recuerdo lo invadió, haciendo que el mundo real desapareciera.

 _ **El rubio se vio caminando hacia la casa que le había servido de hogar en su juventud. No era una mansión, todo lo contrario, era una cada pequeña con paredes blancas y techo de madera. Recordaba muy bien las tres habitaciones decoradas al gusto de su madre, con flores pintadas sobre las diversas paredes. Se vio entrando, guiado por una energía diferente. Al entrar lo primero que divisó fueron tres siluetas sentadas en el suelo y una punzada hirió su pecho.**_

 _ **Era él junto a sus padres.**_

— _ **¿Quién te gusta más, Naruto? ¿Mamá o papá? —preguntó Minato a su pequeño hijo que jugueteaba con un peluche. No había nada más adorable que ese pequeño con orejas y cola.**_

— _ **Mamá. —aseguró con una risa infantil el pequeño rubio.**_

— _ **Te dije. —la pelirroja le devolvió la risa a su pequeño hijo que crecía sano y fuerte. —¿Vas a ir a jugar con Gaara y con Sasuke? —**_

— _ **¡Sí! Vamos a ir de paseo esta vez. ¿A mamá le gusta Sasuke o Gaara? —sus curiosas orejas se levantaron por inercia, ansioso por la respuesta.**_

— _ **¡Vaya! Esa es una pregunta difícil. Creo que me gusta el que le guste a Naruto. —aseguró con una emoción un tanto infantil.**_

— _ **A papá no le gusta ninguno. —interrumpió el mayor de los rubios.**_

 _ **El menor volvió a reír de forma infantil. —¡A mí me gustan ambos! Sé que Gaara y Sasuke me necesitan. —**_

— _ **Eso está bien, pequeño, pero no puedes querer a los dos igual. En algún momento tendrás que escoger a cuál de los dos quieres salvar. —ella sabía muy bien lo difícil que sería para su hijo si no escogía a uno antes de su mayoría de edad.**_

— _ **¿No puedo salvarlos a ambos? —al ser abrazado por su padre supo de inmediato que no sería posible, y por alguna razón se sintió sumamente infeliz.**_

— _ **Debes escoger a aquel que te amé sin destruir tu personalidad. —el padre del rubio besó su frente, sonriéndole. La vida de los zorros no era sencilla.**_

— _ **Hazle caso a papá, si eres tú tal vez podrías salvar a ambos. —comentó la hermosa pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreírle a su cachorro.**_

—Naruto, despierta. —cuando por fin los orbes del menor se abrieron, suspiró. Era un alivio que nada malo le hubiese pasado. Temía desde el principio que forzar sus recuerdos no fuese una buena idea, pero de alguna manera sentía que era necesario.

—Tuve un recuerdo del pasado… Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mis padres, ni siquiera en sueños… —murmuro, acariciando el rostro de Sasuke en la foto. —¿Crees que soy un caso perdido? —

—Creo que eres demasiado bueno, eso es todo. Sin embargo, creo firmemente en que la fuerza de tu luz nunca va a ceder ante la oscuridad de los demás. Por eso incluso sí quisieras empezar una revolución contra la jerarquía de los beast, yo te seguiría ciegamente. —anunció con total tranquilidad. Naruto no debía preocuparse por su fidelidad.

Inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron con un suave tono carmesí, incluso después de todos esos años el pelirrojo nunca había abandonado su lado. Era como un perro guardián, tan fiel que podía dejar su vida entre sus largos dedos sin ningún temor. —Muchas gracias, Gaara. Muchísimas gracias por nunca haberte ido de mi lado. —aseguró con una radiante sonrisa. No podía seguir deprimido, debía ver el lado positivo de la vida y volver a sonreír para su amigo.

—No hay necesidad de darme las gracias. Lo hago porque te quiero, y no quiero que seas destruido. —cerró sus orbes por un momentos, acariciando el cabello del menor y como consecuencia sus orejas. Realmente apreciaba a ese chico que siempre brillaba con fuerza. —¿Quieres seguir viendo el álbum? Seguramente encontraras cosas interesantes en él. Tu madre solía tomarnos un montón de fotos siempre que estábamos juntos. —

Como siempre las palabras de Gaara atentaban contra sus sentimientos, haciendo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido. Era consciente de lo que éste sentía por él, pero era incapaz de responderle sinceramente cuando no estaba seguro de no querer al azabache que lo había lastimado. —Sí, quiero seguir viendo. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? —

—No mucho, debo encargarme de unos trámites para la compra de un territorio en Australia, pero puedo hacerlo más tarde. Me sentaré a verte mientras revisas eso. —estaba un poco inquieto, temía que los recuerdos del pasado sólo hicieran al rubio menos consciente del peligro que representaba Sasuke.

—¡Oh! Está bien. —con una sonrisa animada empezó a ojear las fotos del álbum. Algunas de ellas eran con sus padres, pero la mayoría eran junto a Gaara y a Sasuke. Parecía que ellos habían sido una parte muy importante de su infancia. Era gracioso ver cómo era de pequeño en ese entonces, con sus grandes orejas y peluda cola libres. Sí tan solo sus padres no hubiesen muerto…

El dolor en su interior se instaló como no lo había hecho en un rato, sintiéndose completamente impotente ante la visión de un futuro incierto. ¿Seguiría sufriendo como hasta ahora? ¿Sería incapaz de liberarse de la maldición de ser el último zorro? No lo sabía, en esos momentos seguía ignorando todo lo que vendría.

Las horas se le pasaron volando al rubio, que había analizado aquellos antiguos recuerdos un par de veces. Incluso cuando un par de lágrimas habían resbalado de sus orbes, el pelirrojo no se había atrevido a perturbar aquel íntimo momento. Se lo agradecía en demasía, pues ese dolor en su interior no era algo que quisiese convertir en palabras. Estaba bien dejar salir la nostalgia que aquellas imágenes había formado en su interior.

Se abrazó a sí mismo en busca de calor, queriendo acabar con el frío que se había instalado en su interior.

—No podemos seguir iguales para siempre, Naruto. Incluso la lluvia también es parte de la vida. —por fin el pelirrojo decidió intervenir, no es que fuese insensible pero creía firmemente que el zorro debía analizar algunas cosas por sí mismo, sin que nadie más interfiriera en sus decisiones.

—Lo sé… Sin embargo es muy triste pensar en lo que pudo haber sido sí hubiese crecido entre ustedes y no aislado. —se levantó con sumo cuidado para caminar hacia el contrario, que se levantó con los brazos extendidos para él. Como siempre Gaara era el único en el que podía confiar.

Cuando el menor por fin se decidió a hundirse en sus brazos, sonrió. Ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, mientras estuviese allí nadie podría lastimarlo, pues él lo defendería sin problemas. —No tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo asegúrate de sanar apropiadamente. Las flores van a sentirse muy solas sí no hay quien las cuide. —comentó, acariciándole la cabeza.

Aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la rubia que entró al estudio sin tocar si quiera. —Gaara un grupo de perros salvajes está viniendo, guiados por un lobo. —estaba molesta, no dejaría que esas bestias entraran a su hogar con intenciones desagradables hacia su amo.

—¿Ah? Había tardado más bien. —sintió el cuerpo del contrario temblar, y simplemente suspiró. Tendría que encargarse él mismo sí Sasuke era el lobo que estaba guiando a esa manada. No lo creía, pero de todas formas no era malo ser precavido. Era la salud del rubio la que estaba en juego.

—¿Vas a ir? —al ver que el pelirrojo asentía, pidiéndole que se quedara dentro, asintió también. —Bien… Ten cuidado. —sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando el ojiceleste besó su frente y se retiró seguido por la rubia. La casa del tigre de Tasmania era muy diferente a la del lobo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. _**—Esto es verdaderamente una locura… ¿Qué va a ser de mí?**_ —susurró con suavidad para sí mismo. Esperaba sinceramente que el lobo que se dirigía a atacar no fuese el azabache que conocía tan bien. No se veía capaz de verlo a la cara sin sentirse miserable.

Él que era un lobo no podía ser juzgado, y era precisamente eso lo que no dejaba que el rubio decidiera qué hacer. Lo quería, pero no podía perdonarlo, no en esos momentos.


End file.
